Faith in her timing
by Lady-Sif13
Summary: A sequel to Faith in his timing. Rio and Timothy Howard are finding out if their relationship is built against modern times, living with Rio's employers Tony Stark and Pepper Potts. Timothy has trouble adjusting to Rio's carefree and mostly faith-free ways and Rio struggles to keep him from his obsession with sin. A stranger is more than willing to interfere.
1. Chapter 1 - Perfect Timing

"Ah man, are they at it again?" Tony asked in a whiney tone. Pepper rolled her eyes.

"Tony….leave them alone."

"Yeah, not planning on barging in, if that's what you think. But they could…you know…go to church every once in a while." The scientist mumbled and opened up his newspaper. Pepper giggled.

"Go to church, do you hear yourself? Besides, you brought him here, her apartment is still being sublet, what'd you expect? They're young and in love."

Tony just made some grumbling noises from behind his paper and Pepper giggled again, sighing in exasperation as well.

"Sir, may I point out that.."

Tony threw the newspaper aside and glanced towards the ceiling. "No, you may not!"

"Yes, sir." JARVIS replied and kept his comment to himself. "What's that, JARVIS?" Pepper asked him, curious to what he was going to say.

"Miss Potts, I merely wanted to point out to mister Stark that you all have an appointment at city hall in an hour, to get mister Howard's papers sorted."

Pepper and Tony looked at each other and said "Not it!" But Tony was a second slower, as JARVIS helpfully announced.

"Damn it. Fine, fine, I'll let them know." He grumbled as he got up from his seat.

Since Timothy found himself in Rio's time, they had spent almost every waking hour together and they wanted to get him registered at city hall, so he could find a church to join. That was still a tender point in their relationship. The Monsignor felt great guilt towards the church and his faith for breaking one of the most important vows. That being the vow of chastity. But whenever Rio wanted him, he wasn't able to resist the temptation. Rio hoped that they would move past it soon, there were times that Timothy got angry with her afterwards.

Tony arrived at the door of Rio's room and banged on the door with his fist. "Come on, put some clothes on, you two. We're going to city hall in half an hour! Don't make me come in there! Ugh…" He groaned when he realized how the last sentence must have sounded.

Rio sped up her movements, as she was sitting on top of the Monsignor, riding him towards completion. "Let's speed this up, shall we?" She panted with a grin.

"Stop, stop, this is wrong.." Timothy weakly protested, but moaned when he felt the girl tighten up around his cock. With a strangled moan, he came as well and averted his eyes in shame. Rio got up with a smug look on her face and handed him some tissues to clean himself.

"No need to hide. I was here, I know what happened." She said with a chuckle but it earned her a glare from the man.

"Do not mock me. This is a serious.." But Rio held up her hand, as if she wanted to tell him to stop speaking without using words.

"Just. Stop. You always do this afterwards. Not before, not during. But after. So first you get your kicks and then proclaim me a whore. It's getting old. Get over it."

"I can't just get over it and I do object! I would never call you that, Rio."

Hearing him use her name made her crack a small smile. She loved it. After weeks of 'miss Taylor', it was music to her ears.

"I'm gonna take a quick shower, kay? Get dressed, I'll be right there. Gotta wash the sin off of me…" The girl answered with a cheeky glint in her eyes and ignored to pillow he threw in her direction.

As the warm water of the shower came down, she did turn serious. This kept coming up. And if he was going to join another church, it would only get worse. But there was nothing else that he wanted to do, no matter how hard Rio tried to talk him out of it. On top of that, Rio wanted him to be happy. If the church was the only place where he could be happy, then she couldn't object.

When she returned, she found Timothy in some of his new clothes. A pair of black jeans and a white blouse. Once again it struck her how gorgeous he was. She and Pepper took him shopping for new clothes, since all he had was the priest clothing he was wearing. Rio loved it on him, but it wasn't that suitable for a night out or any casual event. At first the man protested heavily, that the two women would spend money on him but they assured him it was fine. Rio was happy to do it and Pepper loved seeing Rio happy for the first time since she came back.

Rio put on a green dress with long sleeves and a gold necklace, black stockings underneath and pair of black ballerina shoes to finish her look. Timothy gave her a lustful glance over and Rio noticed, with a small smirk.

"Hungry, father? We can always call and cancel…" She asked him in a sultry voice, a hint of amusement clearly audible as well. He swallowed hard and shook his head, as he averted his eyes.

"No. Let's get going. Mister Stark is waiting."

Rio sighed and walked past him, grabbing her purse from the chair next to her bed. "Tony, we're ready!" She called out, all the amusement gone from her tone.

"Please, let's not argue.." Timothy started to say but Rio walked out of the room as if he didn't speak up at all. The man raised his eyes to the heavens and prayed for strength before he followed her out to the car. Once they were all seated, Tony started to drive.

"Alright, let's get you registered. Oh and Saturday we're having a party."

"A party?" Rio and Pepper asked at the exact same time, since Tony had a history of making a fool of himself at parties. He rose a brow at hearing their disapproving tone.

"Yeah, a party. A 'welcome-to-our-time' party. For father Howard here. I'll invite the Avengers too. I think most of them are in New York anyway. We just have to send Thor a message and Clint."

Rio noticed that Timothy was staring at Tony in an almost star-struck manner.

"T-The Avengers? As in…Captain America?"

Tony rolled his eyes. "Great. Another member of the Capsicle fanclub."

After a very tiresome process of getting Timothy registered at Tony's address in New York and an application for a passport, they returned to Stark Tower.

Rio quickly set the table so they could have lunch together. As she was smearing a bagel with a thick layer of cream cheese, Timothy cleared his throat.

"Mister Stark, I'd like to check out some churches soon, to choose one to join, may I inquire which church you all go to?"

There was an awkward silence as they all stared at each other a few moments. "We…don't attend. None of us are…believers." Pepper carefully stated and Timothy's mouth turned into a thin line of disapproval. "I see."

"I can take you to check some out, no problem." Rio tried to sound cheerful but bit her lip when she saw the glare he shot her. Tony noticed and rose a brow. "What's the problem, father?" Rio grinned when he saw the smug look Tony had on his face, because now Timothy didn't know what to say.

"I just think it's important to attend church and to hear there is so little faith in this house…"

"Sir, may I point out that…" JARVIS started to say but he stopped talking when Timothy jumped out of his seat with a gasp. He sat back down and shook his head. "I might never get used to that."

"Yes, JARVIS?" Tony asked him, trying not to laugh.

"Forgive me, sir, I merely wanted to point to mister Howard that many people in this time do not attend church and…I also now realize I am not helping. Never mind."

Rio couldn't help but to chuckle a bit as well, but the angry glance that Timothy shot her, made her avert her eyes. To make up for the fact that she was laughing at him, she made him an offer.

"I can take you church-hunting after lunch?"

"So you know where the find them? Surprising." Timothy mumbled and Rio frowned. Tony and Pepper looked at each other and both felt awkward, being caught in an argument that wasn't being spoken about.

"You sure didn't seem to think about church while you were sticking it up my ass." Rio retaliated, done with being ashamed of herself. Timothy gasped and looked at her in horror. Pepper and Tony quietly stood up and left the room.

"I may have sinned, but you led me to it!"

"Sure, tell that to your god, I'm sure he'll make an exception!" Rio shouted at him, tears welling up in her eyes. It was so frustrating. How were his feelings her fault? They were in love, how could that be bad?

With a last huff, Timothy walked out of the room, shaking his head and muttering under his breath. Rio could make out the words 'sinner' and 'lust' but she was too tired to call him out on it. Instead she ran to her room and crawled into bed, trying her bed to suppress her upcoming panic attack. It was very hard to do, since her insides were turning into a knot and it felt like an invisible hand squeezed her throat closed to cut off her air supply. A knock on her door made her look up, but she feared it was Timothy. Her panic attack suddenly sped up tenfold, making her heave and gasp for air as she clutched at her chest in despair. Words were unable to come out of her mouth and JARVIS luckily picked up on it.

"Sir, please enter the room, miss…Rio is having trouble breathing. Tony rushed into the room before JARVIS was done speaking and grabbed Rio's hand, to stop her from clutching at her chest.

"Breath. Breath. I'm here. He'll be back and you'll talk. That will be it. Calm down." He told her, firmly, making sure not to sound annoyed or angered with her. From their time together, Tony learned that someone with anxiety is terrified of annoying or angering their loved ones. If his tone of voice betrayed any trace of either, her anxiety would only increase. On the other hand he needed to let her know that he was in control of the situation and that everything would work out just fine, so she would calm down. Rio nodded bravely, her breathing slowing down as she was able to breath normally again. Her hand relaxed as well and slowly, she came back to earth.

"He's gonna leave me, Tony. I know it. I-I can't compete with fucking Jesus Christ…" She said in a hoarse voice, on the verge of tears. Tony pulled her close for a hug and patted her back.

"Kid, you're a goddess, okay? He'll turn around. You'll find a middle way. Wait and see."

Meanwhile Timothy entered a nearby church and looked around, feeling more at ease already. With a satisfied smile, he walked down the aisle, until he arrived at the altar. He made a cross symbol in the air with his fingers and brought them to his mouth to kiss the tips.

"I didn't expect company this afternoon. Be welcome. May I be of any help to you, my son?" A warm voice sounded. Timothy turned around and saw a man there. Black hair, probably mid-forties but reasonable attractive. His blue eyes were sparkling with anticipation.

"Forgive me, I was just…I am looking for a church to join. I am a Monsignor myself." Timothy explained himself, hoping that the man would not ask too many difficult questions. "My name is Timothy Howard. Thank you for being so welcoming. Your church is beautiful." There, flattery usually helped. Even men of the cloth were hopelessly vain, Timothy knew. Himself included.

The man gave him a smile and there was something off-putting about it. Timothy couldn't put his finger on it. But the man extended his hand so the Monsignor shook it, it was only polite.

"Roman Castevet. I'd be happy to welcome you to our flock." The man replied and cupped Timothy's hand with his free one while they were meeting.

"You've come at the perfect time, Monsignor Howard."


	2. Chapter 2 - A man out of time

As Tony predicted, Timothy came home and he and Rio talked. They both said that they were sorry for what happened, but the real issues weren't addressed. It was too difficult. Too complex to solve with one conversation. Rio was holding on to reason, Timothy was holding on to faith and they were both convinced the other was in the wrong. Saturday arrived and so did the pre-party stress that came with it.

"Tony!" Pepper desperately cried out when she saw the ice sculpture of a naked cupid being brought in. Happy, Tony's head of security, shook his head. "I'm sorry, miss Potts…I-I eh…I'll find Tony!" He assured her and hurried off. A reluctant Tony Stark shuffled in Pepper's direction a few minutes after that.

"Hey, Pep! What do you think of Cupid?"

"Tony, he's naked! Timothy's a priest! You know what he and Rio have been fighting over and then you bring in a naked symbol of sex?"

"Love, he's a baby, Pep. Not an adult."

"Tony!"

"Alright, alright, I'll get rid of the baby. Waste of a good ice sculpture. But oh well, with Rogers there…"

"Tony…"

Clearly Pepper's patience was wearing thin and Tony knew he had to distract her somehow, since there would be plenty of opportunities for her to be mad at him, at the party itself. He needed some coins in the bank.

"Alright, alright, I'll play nice. Hey, Timothy! Man of the hour!" Tony hurried towards the Monsignor when he saw him come in, a very annoyed Pepper following Tony close behind.

"Mister Stark. I really have to object, this is simply far too much honor for me." He said softly, a hint of a condescending tone drifting between his words. Tony snorted.

"I agree."

Timothy's jaw dropped and his eyes widened in shock. Pepper quietly walked off, knowing this might turn ugly.

"I agree this is too much honor for you. It's not for you, it's for her. I saw what you did to her the other day. At lunch. I didn't like it."

"What Rio and I…" The Monsignor started to reply, but Tony interrupted him.

"I didn't like it. I know, you come from the church, the two of you made whoopee, vows of chastity and all that jazz. But make a choice already. It's her or baby Jesus. In my eyes, you can have both. She sure isn't looking down on you for loving her, none of us are. All we are is happy. We've seen that girl go through hell and back and not just with her little time warp. She deserves to be happy. I don't know you, but I see you make her happy. I want you to see that too. Right Pep? Pepper? Pepper?" Tony wandered off again, to see where Pepper ran off to, leaving Timothy behind a little dazed and confused.

If only it was this easy. He knew Tony meant well, but meeting Roman the other day had been like a warm bath for him. Finally he felt welcome in a church again, finally he felt like he could be useful. Of course there would have to come a day where he had to tell the man about his personal life. Of him and Rio. But somehow he was dreading it less than he thought he would. He felt like Roman would understand.

Timothy was pulled out of his thoughts by the sound of a door opening and closing again. Rio stepped into the room, wearing a little red dress. His eyes scanned her outfit and he felt that familiar mixture of lust and shame overtake him.

"Hey you." Rio quietly said and stood in front of him awkwardly.

"Hey." Timothy answered, not knowing what else to say. Rio averted her eyes, so he wouldn't see the tears welling up. But he knew her too well and pulled her against him. Seeing her cry was too much for him, his weak spot. One of many, to be exact.

"Don't cry, Rio. I am sorry for what happened, for what was said. I'm looking forward to the party very much. Are you looking forward to it?" He asked her as he petted her hair.

"Yes. But only if.." Rio tried to say between sobs, but Timothy sushed her. "Hush, girl. No ifs. You are looking forward to this and we are going to make sure you have a nice time. That we have a nice time, alright?"

Rio held him tighter, to let him know that she appreciated his words very much. She hid her face in the crook of his neck and he did the same with her. Soon she felt small kisses on the sensitive skin of her neck and she sighed in delight. Her body grinded against his and she nibbled on the skin of his neck with her teeth. The priest started breathing heavily and Rio pulled him towards their bedroom.

"R-Rio…n-no…" He protested weakly, but Rio wasn't having it. "I'm not wearing any panties." She whispered in his ear and gave him a questioning look. "Is it still no?"

Timothy squinted at her, trying to decide whether to get mad at her or not. But when Rio started to pout at him, his decision was easy to make for him. He kissed her fiercely and pushed her to the bedroom. Once they arrived, he pushed Rio onto the bed and pushed her knees apart, grunting in lust when he saw that she indeed wasn't wearing any underwear.

"Please, don't make me wait." Rio panted and she cried out in pleasure pain when he suddenly entered her with his cock, giving her exactly two seconds to get used to his size before he began to thrust in and out at a rapid pace. Timothy grabbed her hips and used even more force to enter her as deep as he could, grunting and groaning in pleasure himself. Rio's moans got louder and more desperate for release. When his fingers found her nerve spot and began to rub it fiercely, Rio lost it and peaked hard around his punishing cock.

"That's right, sinner, cry out for your priest!" Timothy hissed in her ear and it made it that much more arousing for Rio. "Forgive me, father, for I have sinned!" She panted, still lost between her orgasm and the recovery of it. It sent Monsignor Howard right over the edge and with a final strangled moan, he spilled himself inside of the girl. Panting heavily as he tried to regroup, the man frowned as soon as he came back to his senses.

"That was very inappropriate…" He mumbled and Rio looked up at him in slight disappointment. "I mean…using the church as…as…" He shook his head. "I am not a good man, am I?"

"Well, you're still in me, for starters." Rio replied and whimpered when he started to rub her nerve spot again. "Fuck.." She whispered, still very sensitive from her orgasm. But soon she started to lift her hips, trying to move in time with his rhythm.

"Never enough, is it?" Timothy panted, a mixture of disgust and lust clearly audible in his voice. Rio just whimpered, lost in the pleasure he was forcing on her. Soon she peaked again, slow and almost painful this time. Timothy groaned in pleasure, he was still inside of her and he could feel her walls tightened up around his cock. He pulled out, causing his essence to trickle out of Rio. The girl gazed at him in her complete debauched state, her eyes filled with lust and love, but Timothy averted himself. Without another word, he went to clean himself up.

"Hey Rogers. Got a mission for you tonight. You up for it?" Tony asked as soon as Steve Rogers stepped into the room at the party. The soldier gave him his familiar exasperated but caring look.

"Good to see you too, Tony."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, listen. That guy the party's for? Rio's latest stud?" He asked him, getting punched in the arm by Rio that just walked by. "Sorry, sorry. Rio's priest." Rio narrowed her eyes at him but kept walking. "Well, he's from the 60's. It was a whole time travel thing, remember? Since it's kind of your thing and he's having trouble adjusting, I was hoping you could talk to him. He's got a fan thing going on." Tony continued, rolling his eyes as he said it. Steve nodded, slapping Tony on the back of his shoulder as a confirmation.

"She's got a boyfriend? Where is he?" Bucky asked, appearing out of nowhere beside Tony and Steve. He gave the both of them a deathly glare and disappeared into the crowd.

"That was…festive." Tony commented. "He still has the hots for her?" He asked Steve, who raised his eyes at the heavens.

"Told him a million times to just take a chance. Now he's too late. I'll keep an eye on him, so he won't cause trouble. I'd like to meet this…priest though…is he really a priest?"

"Yeah…well…" As Tony led Steve towards Timothy, he quickly filled him in on what he didn't share already. Not all the details, of course, just what Rio agreed to unveiling.

Meanwhile Timothy entered the party, hoping that Rio was not too upset with him. Again he had made a fuss after they slept together, he couldn't keep himself from it, it seemed. Rio didn't even put up a fight this time. She just left the room to go and shower, leaving him as confused as ever. But he didn't know about the excessive crying she did in the shower.

"Hey there. Can I tempt you?" A hoarse voice sounded from across the bar. Timothy looked up, both insulted and intrigued when he eyed the red-haired woman that was holding a cocktail-shaker. "I'm Natasha. Natasha Romanov. A friend of Tony and Pepper. You're Timothy Howard, I take it? Or would you like me to call you 'father'?" She went on and chuckled a bit when she saw his jaw drop.

"Nice to meet you, miss Romanov." Monsignor Howard said reluctantly. "Do you maybe have a glass of red wine for me? I believe I heard about you, you are a spy for the government?"

"At the moment, yes. One red wine coming up." Natasha said with a small bow of her head. "Look, it's none of my business, but I wouldn't leave Rio alone for too long." She went on as she poured a glass for him and poured herself a cosmopolitan. Handing him his glass, she locked gazes with him and stared at him intently over the rim of her glass as she drank. Then her eyes wandered off to the right.

When Timothy followed them, he saw Rio with a dark-haired young man. Obviously he was interested in her, the way he was eyeing her up and down. Timothy did not like the look of that, at all. "Excuse me, miss Romanov. And thank you." The spy just smirked at him, knowing that her job here was done. She didn't like Bucky hitting on Rio. For all this time he didn't show any interest, until this new guy showed. It wasn't right.

"Mister Howard. Or do you prefer father Howard? Nice to meet you, sir." Steve Roger said as he approached the holy man with an extended hand. Inwardly, Timothy groaned. Was nobody going to leave him alone tonight?

"Yes, nice to meet you…eh…?" He replied as he shook his hand and Steve chuckled.

"I'm sorry, I'm Steve Rogers, sir."

Now Timothy was taken back little. "You're….you're…captain America! Thank you, for your service to our country. And for the sacrifices you made for us, mister Rogers."

Steve smiled weakly, by this reply from the man he knew that he was initially good. Even though he addressed him by his alias 'captain America', he thanked the soldier, the man. Not the super soldier, not the serum. He saw him as a person, while not many people did.

"Tony tells me that you made quite the jump in time. I know what that is like. After the war, I was frozen into a block of ice. Woke up in this day and age. It was a huge shock. I can imagine it was like that for you as well, sir. If you ever want to talk to me, I'll gladly listen." Steve offered and again noticed a very good trade in the man. He let him finish. It was obvious he knew his story, but still he let Steve tell him his own version instead of jumping in.

"That's so kind, I am deeply humbled." Timothy stated, getting a little teary-eyed. Again he shook Steve's hand. "Thank you. I fear that the problem I am facing is…how do I say this delicately…I have taken certain vows and…"

"I understand, mister Howard. Your vows of chastity. Well, if you ask me, you are a good man. You can't measure your goodness by what you don't do. There are a lot of good men out there who are not chaste. As far as I see it, you are one of them."

Timothy felt a certain tranquillity come over him. For the first time since he had arrived here, someone understood. Not only how shocking the jump through time had been, but also how delicate his situation with Rio was. And to top it all, Steve Rogers had even made him feel better.

"Again, I thank you, mister Rogers. I plan on joining a little church on Park Avenue. Perhaps you'd like to attend a sermon someday. Maybe you would even be able to convince Rio to join you." Timothy replied, with a chuckle. "But if you'll excuse me, I do have to tend to Rio at the moment, save her from the Neanderthal over there. Be an alpha male, so to say." He said with a slight tremble in his voice, nervous for what he was about to do. Steve watched him with a small smirk, amused with this new development.

"Rio, darling!" Timothy exclaimed, very unlike himself, plucking Rio away from the wall she was standing against. A big smile appeared on Rio's face as Timothy twirled her around and started to dance with her. Bucky growled some and grabbed Timothy's arm.

"The broad and me were talking." Bucky told him and Rio scoffed, insulted by both his tone and words.

"Oh really? Well, the lady and I were dancing." Timothy eloquently replied and twirled them away from this brute. Steve laughed and stopped Bucky from going after them.

"Give it up, Buck. She has seen the light." He joked, but sergeant Barnes did not find it funny.

Rio, however, was having the time of her life, dancing with her lover like that. A giggle escaped her lips which made Timothy smile wide at her. "That is the sound I love to hear. You laughing. Rio, I….can you forgive a fool once more?" But instead if answering, Rio kissed him with all the love she could find.

Tony grinned at Pepper. "See? Told ya they would work it out. All they needed was time. And some advice from Capsicle." Pepper smiled back, but in the back of her mind a little voice warned her that this was far from over. She was right.


	3. Chapter 3 - Candy Apples

"Explain it to me again." Timothy stated, a worried frown on his face. Rio rolled her eyes and sighed in fond exasperation.

"Halloween, you know what Halloween is, right? Well, we'll have a party here tonight. Karaoke set and all. And we'll watch scary movies together and stuff. In costume, of course." She explained to him with a shrug.

"I have heard of it, but never celebrated it myself. It is…a kid's holiday, if I understand correctly…a pagan one, at that…" Timothy retorted and a hint of disapproval in his tone of voice.

Rio rolled her eyes again, with less fondness now. "Yeah, yeah, heathens in disguise and all that jazz. You don't have to be there, I can…" The girl started to say while sounding disappointed, but the priest smiled at her and captured her lips with his own in a tender kiss.

"If it makes you happy, then I wouldn't miss it for the world." He stated once he broke the kiss and Rio smiled at him. "I'm sure you'll enjoy yourself, we have so much fun each year. And captain America will be there, you like him!" She pointed out but Timothy seemed less sure of himself now.

"Will he bring the brute?"

Rio chuckled. "The brute? You mean Bucky? Yeah, probably, but don't worry about him. You know I'm into holy guys, not bad boys." She said with a grin and tickled his sides.

"Hey!" Timothy protested with a chuckle and in that moment, Pepper entered the living room with tray of coffee. At four o'clock in the afternoon, the four of them had coffee together, to bond and discuss the day. It was Pepper's idea, since this used to be a tradition in Timothy's time.

"Hey you love birds, I see you're having fun. Want some coffee?" She asked them as she sat down and began to set up the cups.

"Thank you, miss Potts." Timothy stated but gave a shy smile as Pepper gave him a look. "I mean…Pepper. Which I have to admit, is a bit of a strange name for a lady. If you do not mind me being so forward."

"It's not her real name, her real name is Virginia." Rio explained with a giggle. "Tony gave her that nickname. He calls me Dexter. Yeah, hard to explain."

"No it's not. See, Dexter is a little cartoon scientist, on the Cartoon Network channel. Ha, coffee. Nice." Tony interjected as he entered the room and sat with them to have a drink.

"So you are fond of nicknames?" Timothy asked and Tony grinned at him. "Sure am, padre."

A weak smile appeared on Timothy's face at hearing the nickname Tony gave him, which he was sure would be one of many. It reminded him of his time in at Briarcliff, where he and Rio met and she called him that. Part of him missed it, part of him was relieved they were here now. His mind went to his new church and Roman. What would he say about Timothy's behaviour? Engaging in carnal activities with Rio, attending a heathen party…living with…with…unbelievers…He took a sip from his coffee and didn't even notice he forgot to put cream in it.

"So eh…" Rio started, since the room had gotten awkwardly silent once Timothy got lost in thoughts. "So the party. That will be fun." She finally managed to get out.

"Yeah, lots of fun. If Capsicle will let us watch anything R-rated." Tony murmured and Pepper playfully slapped his shoulder.

"He will, Tony, he just got a little worried last year, when Rio hid behind her pillow during The Exorcist. "

"Eh, okay…I did not hide, I was just inspecting the… nit work..?" Rio said as if it was the most normal thing to do.

"What is The Exorcist?" Timothy asked and the three of them looked at him as if he was from outer space.

"Oh, we're watching that tonight, don't worry. Scariest movie you'll ever see!" Tony promised him. "Teen girl, possessed by the devil, Good stuff."

Timothy frowned and got up, adjusting his collar as he seemed to be very uncomfortable. Rio tried to grab his hand but he pulled away before she could.

"I assure you it won't be as scary as the actual thing. Excuse me."

Rio looked down so Pepper and Tony wouldn't see her tears. Pepper leaned forward. "Go to him." She urged the girl and she stood up with a nod and followed the priest. Tony gave her a strange look and Pepper explained. "Possessed nun who forced herself on him. She almost killed both him and Rio." This made the scientist look down with a frown of his face, his usual wit non-existent at this time. "That's messed up." He finally stated and Pepper nodded, looking solemn as well.

"Timothy, wait, please! Tony didn't mean..I didn't mean.." Rio called out and he stopped walking when he heard how upset the girl was. He turned around and she was shocked to see the tears in his eyes as well. "I'm so sorry." Rio whispered and opened her arms. She held him tight as he softly cried on her shoulder. Rio teared up as well, the thought that they almost lost each other because of Mary Eunice was unbearable. Rio was glad that they were able to comfort each other, despite their differences.

"Rio, my dear, I need to be at the church now." Timothy said in a shaky voice. "I want to talk to Roman. Is that okay with you?"

She frowned and averted her gaze. It hurt her that he wanted solace from a stranger and not from her. He met this Roman two weeks ago and it already felt like he was coming between the two of them.

"That doesn't look okay." He said and frowned as well. How did he mess up? Why was she upset with him? He had no idea.

"I-I want to make you feel better. I can come with you? Meet him?" Rio suggested as a compromise, but Timothy shook his head.

"Rio, he doesn't know that I am in a relationship, I'm afraid he'll reject me from the church if I tell him. And if he sees you, he'll never believe I don't kiss you every day." He retorted with a small smile and caressed her cheek.

It wasn't possible for her to stay upset with him when he talked so sweetly to her, so she smiled back at him.

"Be back in time for the party?"

"Of course, my love."

They parted ways and Rio returned to Tony and Pepper. She assured him it was fine and started to prepare dinner for that night.

Meanwhile Timothy arrived at the church. The building looked menacing against a sky that was changing color from a soft blue to a harsh pink. But Timothy refused to see it. It had to console him, he already lost so much faith-wise. He couldn't be scared of a building too.

"Timothy, what a nice surprise." Roman stated, looking up from extinguishing a few candles. Was it him or did Roman seem almost younger than the last time Timothy saw him? Perhaps he was just less tired.

"Good evening. I eh…am struggling." Timothy said and looked down, doing his best keep himself from crying. Roman came over and put an arm around his shoulders.

"I am so sorry to hear that, my son. Let's go to my office." The man directed the Monsignor to a little room behind the chapel and gestured for him to sit down. Timothy explained what happened earlier. Leaving out the possessed Mary Eunice and the whole time travel ordeal, he kept some parts vague on purpose.

"It's…just hard for me to hear these stories, I've been secluded for years and it almost feels as if I have to get used to this entire era." Timothy concluded his story.

"I do not mean to be forward, Timothy, but I do not have plans for the night. If it would make you feel better, I'd be happy to join you. And if you do watch this movie, you might feel less afraid with me there? Forgive me if that is too much."

But Timothy seemed relieved and happily accepted the generous offer. Then he frowned. "This girl…living there…Rio…eh…she and I are together. We keep ourselves from sinning, of course. But we are in love. I hope that will not make a difference." The lie left his mouth easier than expected.

Roman smiled, his blue eyes twinkling dangerously. "Of course not, my son. I'll still be happy to come. Now, let's dine together first. We wouldn't want to burden them too early."

As they entered Tony's apartment around 8 o'clock, the living room was filled with people dressed up in various costumes. The karaoke set was hooked up and Rio was giving the performance of a life time, dressed as Snow White.

Timothy saw Roman raise a brow as he watched his girl. A certain disapproving look was clear in his eyes. Tony came up to them, in one of his Iron Man suits.

"Timmy! Get a drink, let loose. Who's your friend here? I think Snow White could use a kiss from Father Charming about now."

Rio came off stage and smiled wide when she saw Timothy and Tony together. She came up to them and kissed his cheek. It was clear that she had a few drinks.

"Hey! How are you? I missed you at dinner. Who's your friend? He's cute!" Rio giggled and punched Roman's shoulder. "Just kidding. I'm Rio, nice to meet you."

"My name is Roman Castevet, miss…?

"Taylor. Rio Taylor." She answered and cleared her throat. She had no idea Timothy would bring Roman to the party. This was so awkward. Tony decided to help.

"Welcome to the party, Roman. I'm Iron Man. Or Tony, Tony Stark. That lovely lady that's coming over with a death look on her face, that's Pepper. Excuse me." Tony quickly disappeared, to see why Pepper was so mad at him. Rio facepalmed and shook her head.

"I'll go and get a refreshment, I will be right back." Roman stated with a small nod of his head. Once he left, Timothy glared at Rio.

"Are you out of your mind? Being drunk! And dressed like that! When…"

"When we're having a Halloweenparty? Yeah, how dare I?" Rio asked sarcastically and rolled her eyes. "Besides, I had no idea you were bringing him. How was I supposed to know?"

Timothy sighed and made a dismissive gesture with his hand. "I know, I know. You're right. I…was afraid I could not handle the movie later on, without him here. I'm sorry, dear."

Rio smiled and shrugged. "I don't mind that he's here, I wanted to meet him. I am guessing you didn't tell him we're together?"

"I told him, but that we are chaste."

Rio giggled and winked. "Got you."

When Bucky walked by, Timothy saw that he was wearing nothing but a loin cloth. He rose a brow, seeing Roman glare at the man from a distance.

"And who are you supposed to be?" Timothy asked with an annoyed tone.

Bucky eyed him up and down before he answered. "Tarzan." Rio checked him out and Timothy rose a brow at her. She quickly hid her face in a big glass of whiskey and avoided looking at anyone. Bucky smirked and walked off with a wink.

Natasha came to say hello, dressed as Morticia Addams. Rio smiled wide when she saw the costume. "That's bitching!" She exclaimed and picked up a candy apple from a nearby tray. Natasha chuckled. "Thanks Rio, you look pretty rad yourself. Hello Timothy." She said with a smirk as she eyed them both. Then she turned to Roman, when he came back with a drink. "Nice to meet you, I'm Natasha Romanov." When Roman shook her hand and introduced himself, he narrowed his eyes, as if he was trying to read her.

"Excuse me, I see mister Rogers is here, I am going to say hello." Timothy stated and Rio smiled at him. She was glad to see he was mingling on his own and Steve was just the nicest guy he could mingle with.

"Mister Rogers, nice to see you!" He said as he walked up to Steve with an extended hand. Even though he was dressed like Uncle Sam, Timothy had still recognized the famous Avenger. Steve saw him and smiled, shaking his hand.

"Call me Steve, please. Good to see you too, mister Howard. I hope you are having fun? This is your first Halloween here, isn't it?"

"Timothy, please." He assured Steve, since he wanted them to treat each other equally. "And yes, it is rather festive. Very different from what I am used to though." He glanced at Rio and saw her bite her candy apple, gazing at him as she did. He blushed a little and looked back at Steve.

"Same here, same here, in my time it was just kids going from door to door. But Tony always makes a party out of everything." Steve answered with fond exasperation

Timothy nodded and frowned.

"I brought a companion from the church, I am worried it was a mistake." He told Steve honestly. With Steve, he hardly felt reservations due to his kind nature.

"No worries, Timothy, I am sure he will have a great time." Steve assured him.


	4. Chapter 4 - All Hallows Eve

Once the party was thinning out, Timothy was starting to feel more at ease, actually enjoying himself. He was drinking, laughing at the jokes of the Avengers, even openly flirting with Rio whenever Roman wasn't paying attention. But of course Thor said the wrong thing at the wrong time.

"So! You worship that feeble little man? While I, Thor, am here!" He bellowed at the priest, holding out his hands to show off how big and large he was. Timothy seemed appalled by the question. Tony just rolled his eyes.

"Point Break? Not today, kay?"

Thor grinned and slapped Tony on his back, making him practically fall over with an 'oomph'. "Because you ask so nicely, Stark." He said with a chuckle but Timothy's party mood seemed to have left the building.

"Don't mind him, focus on the flirting. That was fun." Rio said softly, grinding against him and tugging on his earlobe with her teeth. He let out a small moan of need and sent her a lustful look.

"So naughty, trying to seduce your priest like this.." He said huskily and Rio whimpered. It did things to her, when he said that he was her priest.

At that moment, Roman returned from the restroom and narrowed his eyes at Rio and Timothy. She sat up and cleared her throat, again burying her face in her glass of whiskey. Timothy adjusted his collar and shot Roman a weak smile.

Tony saw that Roman wasn't happy and decided to actually help this time. "So, Roman, why don't you tell us about yourself? We got some time before we are starting the movie, we never start it before midnight."

"Not a whole lot to tell, I'm afraid." Roman started his story, giving them all a condescending little smile. "I joined the church at a young age, lived in Massachusetts before I came to New York. But I grew up in Detroit. I hope to make this church the most renowned one in New York, hopefully with Timothy's help. I have a vision and feel like he would understand me. Also, I am fully focussed on the church, since my social circle is very small, unlike his." He concluded and eyed them sternly. Timothy sensed his disapproval, so did Pepper.

"Well, if Rio and Tony are okay with it, I would like to invite you for our Thanksgiving dinner, we are doing it fully traditional this year." She suggested and looked at Rio and Tony to see if they would object. Tony just gave her a thumbs up, Rio a small nod. She was on edge because of Roman's tone. They were not going to be friends.

"That is so kind, miss Potts, I'd be delighted if you could join us." Timothy said happily and Roman held up his hands. "Alright, alright, if my presence is so wanted, I will join you." He said with a chuckle. "But yes, that is very kind of you, to open your home to me like that, I do appreciate it so much." He told her warmly and more serious, the disapproving tone turned down to a minimum.

"We'd love to have you here." Pepper assured him.

"Which church do you and mister Stark attend? And miss Taylor? Perhaps I could persuade you to come to our little flock?"

Now the temperature plummeted, as Pepper was clearly hesitant to answer the question. "We would love to attend a service in the future, if you'll have us." She finally answered, forcing a smile.

"Please do." Roman replied shortly, he gave Timothy a look.

"Let's start the movie!" Tony said as he clapped his hands, he had to do something to get them out of this awkward situation. "Avengers, priests, super soldiers, red heads, to the living room!" He instructed them all.

Steve, Bucky, Nat and Clint shared a couch, while Thor grabbed a large comfortable chair. Tony sat with Pepper in his love seats and Roman, Rio and Timothy shared a smaller couch. Tony instructed JARVIS to start The Exorcist and he set up th TV.

"Of course, sir, please enjoy your evening." JARVIS replied, causing Roman to look up in shock.

"Relax, buddy, it's not the voice of god." Rio sneered, a little upset at how he was making them all feel uncomfortable.

"Rio, please, behave yourself." Timothy whispered and she rose a brow at him. She just mumbled as she stuffed her face with chips.

Timothy wanted to go into it further, but he got captivated by the movie. When the scene came where the doctor revealed that Regan cussed to the doctors, he gasped in shock. Roman seemed amused and gave Timothy a reassuring squeeze of his shoulder every now and then. Rio wondered what Timothy would do by the time he saw Regan throwing up and fucking herself with a crucifix.

Once those scenes came, she got her answer. Horrified gasps of shock and horror, staring at Rio as if she had written and directed the movie herself, just to spite him.

"Is this..what passes for…for…entertainment? It's an outrage!" He whispered, not wanting to upset anyone, but also in need of voicing his opinion.

"It's fake, don't worry about it." Rio tried to console him and reached for his hand. But Timothy didn't want to be touched by her in this moment. He pulled his hand back and averted his gaze. Rio looked down, feeling rejected. When Roman leaned forward to whisper something to him and he seemed to feel better, Rio felt even worse. She liked Roman less and less.

Once the movie hit the most suspenseful scene, there was a huge storm breaking out outside. A loud sound of thunder was heard and Clint looked at Thor. "Thanks man, some of us don't travel by hammer, you know?" Thor frowned at Clint.

"Everyone can just crash here, we're not letting you go out in that weather." Tony offered. "Right, Pep?"

Pepper nodded. "Right, that wouldn't be very friendly. You too, Roman, you can stay here for the night, if you like?" She asked him, not wanting him to feel left out. Rio just glared at him for a moment.

"Most kind, I prefer to go home, but if this keeps up then that might not be a wise choice. Thank you." He answered her.

Natasha was watching Rio intently, she knelt down to her seat and whispered in her ear with that usual hoarse tone. "Can I sleep with you? I'll be scared all on my own."

Rio bit her lip, she was divided. She and Tasha fooled around for a while, when they were both younger. It had been complicated and intense and the thought of reliving that just for a night sent jolts of want right to her sex. But she was with Timothy now and she had no idea how he would feel about that. She would never hurt his feelings, if he said no, then it wouldn't happen.

"I eh..Timothy is.."

Natasha chuckled and glanced his way. "Maybe he'd like to watch. We'll see."

Rio swallowed hard, the anticipation alone was arousing her greatly. And Tasha knew, she knew exactly how to drive Rio absolutely wild.

The movie ended and the gang stayed a while longer to chat some and see how Thor and Timothy felt about the movie. It was the first time they were part of the Scoobies, after all, as Tony put it.

"I would have ended the wench with a wave of my hammer!" Thor stated, feeling all big and mighty.

"The girl was innocent, Thor, she was possessed." Pepper pointed out with a chuckle.

"Hm, I would have found another way then!" He answered and downed what he had left of his beer. "Now, I must rest. This was a good party, Stark! Show us our quarters, please!"

Rio had to laugh, Thor was always so formal, he always made her laugh. "Sleep tight, Thor." He smiled at her. "Thank you, lady Taylor, the same to you and yours." He told her, giving her a small bow.

Timothy smiled as well, but Rio could see it was not sincere. She was getting more aggravated with him, the whiskey probably played a role in that. Pepper walked with Thor, to bring him to a room. Clint, Steve and Bucky agreed to bunk into one room together so Tony gave them directions on how to get there.

"You'll find some shirts to sleep in, in the closet. Don't make a mess!" He yelled after them when they went on their way. Pepper returned and offered to show Roman to his room.

"Your residence surely is large, isn't it?" He asked her and she smiled, although she could sense that there was a hint of condescension in that tone. Tony was less subtle.

"Well, it has to be, if you think of all the sick kids that stay here, during summer and all." He told Roman with a shit eating grin. Rio chuckled. Roman may think that Tony was selfish because he's atheist, but he did a lot of charity work that people didn't know about.

"Good night, mister Stark." Roman said softly, narrowing his eyes at the other man. "Don't let the bed bugs bite!" Tony retorted cheerfully, still smiling. Pepper warned him with her eyes to cut it out but he just winked at her.

Rio grinned and then looked at Timothy. "Wanna go to sleep?" Timothy just glared at her and got up, walking in the direction of their bedroom. "Ooh…kay…" Rio said confused, but followed him nonetheless. She wasn't sure if now was the right time to bring up Natasha's offer.

"What's the matter, we were just having fun? Was the movie too much for you? I thought Roman did a pretty good job in calming you down." Rio fired these questions off as soon as she entered the bedroom. Timothy stood by the edge of the bed, his back turned to her. When she spoke, he spun around, still glaring.

"Don't you take that tone with me, it's very clear that you don't like him!" He growled. "None of you made him feel welcome, you made me look like an idiot on top of it!"

Rio sighed sadly and walked over to him, grabbing his hand. "He wasn't all that happy with us from the beginning, Tim, let's not end the night this way?"

But the Monsignor pulled his hand away for the second time that night and Rio had enough. "I don't even care anymore. Wanna be at me over a fucking movie that's 30 years old? Go ahead? Wanna be mad at me for his passive-aggressive behaviour? Go ahead!" Timothy started to look nervous, since Rio was raising her voice more and more. "Wanna be mad at me for wanting to fuck me? Go ahead! As long as you actually fuck me, cause I can see that you want to! So come on! Fuck me!"

"I think he wants to punish you instead. I can help." Natasha's voice sounded. She came in so quietly neither of them had heard her. She smirked at them as she removed her wig, ruffling her hair up a bit.

"What are you talking about miss Romanov?" Timothy asked her, feeling awkward with this much sexual tension in the room.

Natasha walked further into the room and stared at them both intensely. "Rio and I used to…date." She mused. Timothy rose a brow and looked from one to the other. "And I know you two are together." The Russian woman continued. "But I want her. Just for a night. And I want you to watch. Watch me discipline her. I know you want to teach her a lesson. I can show you all the spots. All the special parts of her body you can use to drive her insane."

Rio bit her lip and looked at Timothy. "Only if you are okay with it." She said in a hoarse voice, laced with lust. "I would never want to hurt your feelings or…" But Timothy cut her off.

"Quiet. Miss Romanov? Please proceed."

"Come here." Natasha commanded Rio and the girl did as she was told. Once she stood in front of the Russian woman, Natasha whispered in her ear. "Teper' ty moy. Podchinit'sya." Rio made a sound that was an obvious sound of lust, it was like Natasha had cast a spell for instant arousal. Timothy stared at them as if he was bewitched, he couldn't believe what he was seeing.

"Take a seat, this is going to take a while." Natasha said to him as she gestured towards the bed. Timothy nodded, unable to speak. He removed his collar and undid several of the buttons of his shirt, to give himself some room to breathe.

Natasha took off her dress, revealing the black laced underwear she was wearing. Now she slowly undid the buttons of Rio's dress, peeling it off her body as well. She kicked the garments aside and turned the girl around, so Timothy could see her in her lingerie as well. Rio was wearing black panties and a black bra as well, but hers had a white ribbon woven into the fabric, giving it an interesting look.

"Now, what are you punishing her for, father?" Natasha mumbled, sucking a spot on Rio's neck as she stared at Timothy. She placed her lips near Rio's ear before she continued.

"Lustful glances? Dirty words? Forgetting her place? I can punish her for all of that." Rio shuddered, hearing Natasha utter these words.

"Y-Yes..all of those…" Timothy whispered as he rubbed his heated flesh over the fabric of his pants. Natasha removed Rio's bra and massaged her breasts, tweaking her nipples very gently. Rio whined as the teasing drove her crazy. Timothy took note of how gently she was handling his girl and how much it made her squirm. Now she took off her own bra and placed Rio's hands on her own breasts as she caught her mouth into a heated kiss. They moaned and rubbed their bodies against each other, almost sending Timothy into an orgasm on the spot.

As they kissed, Natasha slid out of her panties and pulled those of Rio down as well, so they were both naked. She caressed Rio's thighs, purposely avoiding her womanhood, to drive the girl crazy. With a smirk, she turned to Timothy, while rolling one of Rio's pert nipples between her fingers.

"Any requests or should I just work my magic on her?" She asked him with a smirk. Rio whimpered, she was so aroused that she needed more than just teasing.

"I'd like to see your repertoire." Timothy answered, his voice no more than a whisper at this point. Natasha guided Rio to the sofa next to the bed and laid her down on her back. "Do you still have it? Stay put, kitten, let me get my things." She whispered and licked over a nipple, teasing it with just the tip of her tongue. Rio bit her lip and whimpered.

Natasha opened up Rio's closet and smirked when she saw that familiar box standing on the ground. She picked it up and brought it to the sofa, opening it up with a moan of approval. "Did she show you these yet? Our dirty girl?" She asked the Monsignor, who was profoundly out of breath. The spy took out an object and showed it to him. It was a pink vibrator with small nubs all over it, to create an uneven surface for extra pleasure. She switched it on and held it against Rio's cheek.

"Tsk, tsk, tsk, not confessing your toy obsession to your priest, that's so naughty, kitten." She mused and traced her skin with the object, going down to her breasts. With her free hand she squirted some oil on Rio's breasts, from a small bottle. Then she started to tease her nipples with the vibrator, making the girl arch her back and whine in need.

As Natasha worked her magic on Rio and Timothy got completely caught up in this sexual adventure, none of them noticed Roman standing by the door. Glaring at them, rubbing himself, breathing heavy with desire.


	5. Chapter 5 - Routine

In the morning, our heroes assembled to have breakfast together. Thor was wearing a very large shirt, with some colourful ponies on it, seeming unfazed by how he was looking. Tony handed him the largest mug that he had, filled to the brim with coffee.

"You mortals make a good beverage." He said in an approving manner and Clint clinked his mug against that of Thor. "I hear that." He said in a croaking voice, obviously not awake for long yet.

Nat was making some juice and kept glancing at Rio and Timothy, making the both of them blush. Steve and Bucky took it upon themselves to make eggs, toast and bacon. Once Tony provided everyone with coffee, he sat down next to Pepper.

"Thank you, mister Stark." Timothy murmured, avoiding Roman's piercing gaze.

"So what are we doing today? Wanna go shopping? Or to the park?" Rio asked Timothy, in an attempt to get at least some conversation going. Roman's angered glances made her suspect he knew exactly what she, Natasha and her lover had been up to the night before.

"I eh…" Timothy said hesitantly, while Bucky and Steve handed out plates filled with breakfast. "Thank you. I…the park sounds nice." He continued, when Bucky handed him a plate. The winter soldier couldn't help but to narrow his eyes at the priest, in disgust. He couldn't believe Rio preferred this wimp over him. Timothy was too busy feeling ashamed, to notice these glances.

"Park it is, maybe there is a nice park near Roman's church? We can drop him off there first, if you like?" She suggested, innocently. But her motives were hardly that. She wanted to get rid of the man as soon as she could. Dropping him off before their trip would ensure that.

"There is a very nice park across from it, actually. We can even make it a ménage-a-trois, if that's ok?" Roman asked them, sounding a tad snide. Both Rio and Timothy started to couch as they practically choked on their coffee and juice. Natasha wasn't fazed, she just smirked at them. Roman noticed and looked annoyed.

"Sounds like someone took a look at Tony's nudie channel last night!" Rio stated with an awkward chuckle, once she was done coughing.

"I don't get the nudie channel." Tony objected, looking almost offended.

Clint went to get a refill of coffee and grinned when he came back. "Sure you do, I love your nudie channel!"

"I do not get the nudie channel!" Tony repeated, more annoyed this time. Pepper just entered the kitchen again after getting them all some napkins. She looked at them curiously.

"What's up with Tony's nudie channel? Was the reception bad?" She asked in a serious manner.

"I don't have…" Tony started again and huffed when the others laughed. Roman was less amused.

"Perhaps we should all first attend a sermon, before a stroll in the park…cleanse ourselves and whatnot." He remarked snidely. Suddenly all of the Avengers were quick to make plans for the day.

"I have baseball…practice.." Clint said, hesitantly.

"Mission." Natasha followed, her face completely stoic so it wasn't clear if she was making it up or not.

"I am going to find my brother and bring peace to the realm." Thor added proudly, not even caring that Clint was snickering when he heard it. "That'll do, Thor, that'll do." Thor grinned. "Thank you, Hawkman!"

"Me and Bucky would lo…" Steve started to say but Bucky elbowed him and glared. "Love to come, but we have other plans." He ended the sentence and cleared his throat awkwardly. Poor Steve didn't like to lie to priests.

Roman gave them all a 'really'-look and turned to Pepper and Tony. Tony quickly took a big gulp of his coffee so he wouldn't be able to answer. Pepper narrowed her eyes at him and sighed.

"Perhaps another time, I have some work waiting for me. Some documents I need Tony to sign, it's a whole ordeal." She sweetly stated, although the venom dripping off of her voice was clear.

"Such a pity. What say you, Timothy?" Roman finally said in a reluctant manner. "Oh yes, a pity indeed." He quickly agreed and awkwardly glanced from Rio to Roman, as if he was weighing his options. "I eh..am sure that Rio would love to join me in a sermon, isn't that right?"

"But I didn't do anything wrong!" Rio objected loudly and averted her gaze when she realized she sounded like a toddler getting in trouble. "I eh…mean, it's such a lovely day, who would want to be cooped up inside, right?"

Pepper watched the awkward exchange and decided to help Rio out a little. "Oh, could you be a dear and take care of dinner tonight? Bring groceries and prepare? I don't think I'm going to be able to so.." She asked her friend.

"No problem! Right Tim? We'll go for stuff after the park." Rio agreed and Timothy looked from her to Pepper and back, as if he tried to determine whether or not these two women were conspiring against him. But he was far too polite to reject a request from Pepper. "Of course, we can't stay too long at the park then, store closes at 5, right?" He carefully agreed.

Pepper winked at Rio, who was grinning a bit.

"So eh…you weren't doing a sermon this morning, then? It's Sunday and all?" Rio asked Roman, to both get another conversation going as informing when she would be rid of him.

"Not this morning, miss Taylor. I made arrangements last night, when I knew I'd spend the night here." He answered her coolly.

"Ah, smart move. Work hard, play hard, am I right?" She asked him with a grin, but it only made the moment that more awkward.

The table went silent after that and suddenly everybody got up and spoke at the same time.

"Gotta run, football practice."

"Baseball."

"Right, right, baseball."

"Thanks for everything, Tony!"

"Pepper, what documents did you needed me to sign? Pep? Pep?"

"Cut it out, Tony!"

And within mere seconds, Rio, Timothy and Roman were alone. Roman smirked a bit, but Rio could see the condescending expression he so often had. "Colorful bunch."

"Earths mightiest heroes." She replied cheerfully. "So, the park. I'll hail a cab, meet me outside in a bit?" Before Timothy could object to say that he was the man and he would take care of transportation, Rio was already outside, bellowing for a cab.

A short and delightfully awkward cab ride later, the trio arrived at the park across from Roman's church. Kids were playing with a variety of toys, dogs played around with their owners and lots of happy couples were spread out on towels and blankets, enjoying the midday sun. Rio smiled and got a bag of bread out of her purse.

"You brought bread? We just had breakfast." Timothy asked her with a frown. Rio giggled and kissed his cheek. "It's for the ducks, silly. You'll see." She began to crumble the bread into the grass and from all sides geese, ducks and some nosey chickens rushed over to be fed.

"Look at her, a saint as she feeds the hungry." Timothy said with an endeared chuckle, when he saw how happily Rio was feeding the hungry critters.

Roman scoffed a little. "Hardly so. That bread could have gone to the poor and needy. But here she is, using it for her own entertainment. And yours. And as always, you fall for it…"

Timothy looked at Roman with a frown, he sounded so casual bringing Rio down. As if she meant nothing. He stammered a bit, but no coherent words came out. Roman slapped him on his back gently.

"I jest, I jest. Forgive my dark sense of humor, Timothy. That couldn't seduce you into anything you don't want, right?" He asked with a smug grin, as if he was trying to tell him that he knew about the night before.

The Monsignor pretended to laugh, but was obvious a bit troubled by this exchange. Rio came back to them, oblivious to the bad seeds Roman tried to plant.

"Nice park, huh? You never go here, Roman? To eat your lunch?" She asked, doing her very best to be nice to him. Roman just gave her a smirk.

"Not really, miss Taylor, duty calls, after all." He said, sounding a bit snide. "And it calls right now, I'm afraid. I wish you both a blissful Sunday. I'll see you tomorrow, Timothy?"

The Monsignor swallowed hard and nodded. "Tomorrow." He answered in a hoarse voice. Roman gave Rio a short nod and then turned on heels and strode off. Rio felt awkward and looked at her lover.

"I don't think he likes me very much." She said, hoping that Timothy would soothe her mind. But he glared at her instead of doing that. "If you'd stop sinning for three seconds!" He growled and walked away from her.

Rio didn't follow him. She hung her head and felt tears welling up in her eyes, instead. She balled her hands into fists and tried to suppress the upcoming panic attack that slowly crept closer and closer. This was so unfair, she did nothing wrong. Roman was poisoning Timothy's mind and he didn't even see it. Maybe he didn't want to see it. Maybe he didn't think she was worth it. Maybe he'd leave her, if Roman got his way….her thoughts spiralled harder and harder and her breathing began to pick up. White orbs of light started to explode behind her eyes as her palms got sweaty. Her heart was beating faster and faster and dizziness overtook her mind. She clumsily walked over to a park bench and dropped herself onto the seat with a sigh of relief. With a groan of pain, she grabbed her head and again did her best to calm herself down. "Please…no..please…come back…" The girl panted, needing Timothy to come back to her.

"Rio, what's wrong?" A voice suddenly asked and when she looked up, she stared into Bucky's face. "He's gone..he's mad…I-I…help me.." The girl stammered and the man sat next to her, wrapping his arm around her shoulders, as he tried to calm her down.

"Sssh..relax, relax, we'll go look for him, alright? It'll be fine, you'll see." He softly said in a soothing voice. Rio's breathing went back to normal and her other symptoms ceased as well. When she was herself again, she blinked rapidly, feeling awkward under his touch. How would she tell him that his arm was bothering her?

"Timothy walked away, I don't know where he is. Can you help me find him? What are you doing here anyway?" She asked the soldier. He smirked at her. "I was curious. I like watching you." Now the arm made her even more uncomfortable, so Rio shifted around a bit, hoping he would stop.

"Can we go find him now? I'm worried, he doesn't know his way here…" Rio asked him in a small voice. Bucky's smile evaporated from his face. This was not going according to plan.

"Rio?"

The girl jumped up when she heard Timothy's voice, shaking off Bucky's arm in the process. "Tim! Don't do that, what is wrong with you?!" She asked in a raised voice, feeling another panic attack creep closer.

"Relax, I'm here, I'm so sorry." He cooed, taking her in his arms. He felt that she was shaking and swallowed hard. "Please forgive me, dearest. I see mr. Barnes kept you company, though…"

There was an accusatory tone in his voice and Rio broke their embrace to look at him. "Bucky was just comforting me, please let's not fight?"

"I have to be off, see you around." Bucky said sternly and quickly took off, he was upset enough that Timothy showed up again, he didn't need to be in the middle of their spat on top of that.

Rio and Timothy stopped talking about what happened and went on their way to the nearest supermarket, so they could buy the groceries for that evening . Rio got a cart and leaned on it while riding it around, still feeling heavy and tired from their whole ordeal. A few men turned to look at her behind as she rode by and Timothy narrowed his eyes. He picked up his pace so he walked beside her and hissed.

"Rio! Those men are looking at you! Stand up straight!"

The girl looked at him in a bored manner and sighed as she stood up. "I'm not a little girl, you know?" She asked him, in that same bored tone.

"No, but you will do as I say." Timothy remarked, sounding stern. That tone did things to Rio's body and she gave him a smouldering look. Which did things to his body and soon the man blushed heavily. Rio chuckled a bit as she loaded some food into the cart. "Is something the matter, father?" She asked him innocently, to tease. To tease her back, he stood beside her and put his lips near her ear. "Don't make me correct you." He whispered and placed a kiss in her neck. Now Rio was a blushing mess and she giggled.

Timothy noticed that she took two of everything and he frowned. "I had no idea that we had guests for dinner?" Rio smiled. "Not really, you'll see." She directed the cart to the register and paid for the groceries. She asked the bag boy to make two separate bags for her and he obliged. Once outside, she walked back to Roman's church, Timothy still oblivious to her plans.

Roman looked surprised when he saw the duo come into his church. "Come to repent?" He asked them, trying to sound jokingly, but Rio could her the condescending tone on his voice.

"In a way, yes." She said smugly as she gave him one bag of groceries. "Here you go, I am sure there are people in your flock that can use this. I trust you will put it where it belongs."

Both Timothy and Roman stood there, dumbfounded. Timothy smiled wide and kissed her cheek. "That is so nice of you, Rio, thank you." He said, elated. Roman gave her a weak smile and a nod. "Yes, miss Taylor, most kind. And unexpected."

Rio narrowed her eyes at him. Of course he had to make it sound like she was a bad person. "Why unexpected?" She said, to provoke him. "I'm not a bad person, just cause I don't sit here every Sunday. Come on, Tim, I bet Tony's hungry. Let's save pepper before it turns to hangry."

As they strode out of the church, Roman glared at them, balling his hands into fists, in anger.


	6. Chapter 6 - Thanksgiving

Things were calm in the Stark house for a little while. Rio kept showing Timothy things of their time, to allow him to integrate as well as he could. Still, the act of watching silly cartoons in ones undergarments was still lost on him. He visited Roman as often as he could, but Rio decided to stop protesting. She believed that her act of kindness really changed something between them. Nothing could be further from the truth, the man was merely waiting his turn to come between her and the Monsignor. On Thanksgiving morning, everybody was running around to prepare for the festivities. Although Tony was more in the way than actually helping.

"Tim! Can you hand me the thingy? Over there!" Rio asked him, standing on a ladder as she tried to hang an orange garland on the wall. Timothy sighed and shook his head as he looked around. "Rio, a 'thingy' is not very specific.." He told her in an exhausted tone. "Why are you on that ladder to begin with? You are wearing a skirt!" He continued to chastise her as he kept looking around. The girl rolled her eyes. "If you want a peek, just say so." Timothy scoffed. "I do not!" But as she stuck out her tongue, Rio lifted her red plaid top, showing him that she was wearing no bra underneath. "Rio! I…I….don't do that!" Rio laughed. "Relax, I'll show you more later." The doorbell rang. "Would you get that? Then I'll get the thingy myself."

As Timothy walked over to the door, he shook his head. "I'm still not sure what the 'thingy' is exactly…" He murmured and opened the door. A young man stood before him, an attractive brown-haired young woman behind him.

"H-Hello sir, I'm Peter, Peter Parker. I'm here to see mister Tony Stark, sir." Peter stammered as the woman chuckled and put a hand on his shoulder. "Hello, I'm May, Peter's aunt. Mister Stark invited us for Thanksgiving." She explained. Timothy shook her hand and then shook Peter's hand. "Welcome, welcome, I'm Timothy Howard. A friend of mister Stark." He stepped aside so the two could enter the house.

"We're a little early, but Peter was just so excited." May explained, as she took off her coat. Timothy took a clothes hanger out of the closet near the front door and hung her coat on it. Peter already threw his on a nearby chair and was now eyeing the living room.

"Peter, behave." May hissed and quickly grabbed his coat, also hanging it on a clothes hanger. But Peter was completely distracted by Rio. "Hey…I eh…" He stammered again and Rio grinned, coming over to shake his hand. "Sup Peter. I heard a lot about you. And you must be his aunt, hello. Rio Taylor, Tony's assistant." She shook her hand as well. "Nice to meet you, Rio. So you work with mister Stark?" May asked her and before Rio was able to answer, Tony interrupted.

"For me. Hello May. Looking gorgeous as always." Tony said in a charming manner, grabbing up her hand to plant a kiss on it. May chuckled shyly and blushed a little. "Hello mister Stark, thank you again for inviting me."

"It's Tony. And I work _with_ him, not for him." Rio stated, ignoring the 'really'-look that Tony was giving her.

"So the Avengers are gonna be here too? I mean, the other Avengers?" Peter asked, wide-eyed and obviously very excited.

"Sure are. Capsicle, the Weener soldier, Legolas." Tony summed up and Peter was beaming, even though he wasn't exactly sure who Tony meant by those nicknames.

"And a good friend of mine, from the church I belong to." Timothy added, a little proud. When Rio rolled her eyes, the mood got a little awkward.

"Drinks all around, I say. No use spending this day sober." Tony decided, trying to prevent a holiday induced fight between the two lovers. "And a nice Seven-up for the kid." He quickly added, when he saw the disapproving looks coming his way. Peter's face fell a little. "I'll let you sip some of mine." Rio whispered to him and gave him a grin and a wink.

"Hello, so nice to see you all." Pepper said as she entered the room, smiling wide at all the guests. Soon she was engaged in conversation with May and Peter.

Timothy took the opportunity to speak to Rio. "What was that eye roll for, are you not happy that Roman is coming?" Rio sighed. "Of course I am. Simply elated." She said in a sarcastic manner. "And you are planning on giving alcohol to a minor?" The Monsignor went on, causing her mood to drop even further. "Yeah, but I don't plan on letting a nazi doctor do experiments on him while I do nothing to help, so I guess we're even." She hissed back and followed Tony into the kitchen, leaving Timothy at a loss for words.

"Don't let him get to you, Dexter, enjoy yourself." Tony told Rio, when she poured herself a large brandy and gulped it down in a few go's. "He's being impossible!" Rio growled and poured herself another glass. "It's just holiday stress, don't forget it's supposed to be fun as well. I'll ask Pepper to talk with him. Somehow he seems allergic to my advice." Now Rio laughed. "Who could imagine that." She chuckled and lifted her glass, as if she was toasting Tony.

In the next hour, all the guests made their appearance and the atmosphere got a bit more harmonious. Rio had traded her black skirt and plaid top for a black short-sleeved dress with a white Peter Pan collar and some black boots. She and Natasha were just discussing Tony's latest invention, when Timothy stepped in. "You look lovely, Rio." He said delicately. Rio felt aggravated for a moment, but when she looked into his eyes and saw the softness there, she smiled. "Thank you." Natasha smiled too and Rio noticed how pretty she looked in the simple orange dress that she was wearing. "Hello Timothy, good to see you." The Monsignor blushed and cleared his throat. "Miss Romanov." Rio chuckled a bit. "I think you can say her first name, after the last time we saw her." Now Timothy blushed even more and Natasha smirked. "Let me know if you're up for a rerun." She told them in her signature husky voice, quickly brushing across Rio's breast as she excused herself.

Rio felt her body was set on fire after that suggestion and she bit her lip, glancing at Timothy from underneath her eyelashes. "If you want then…" She started to say, since she was very eager to take Natasha's offer. But before she could finish, Roman interjected.

"Timothy, miss Taylor, how wonderful to see you both." He said with a wide beam, holding out his arms to hug the both of them. After that awkward event passed, Rio nodded at him. "Roman. Great you could join us." It sounded cold and Timothy sent her a warning look. "Yes, sounds like it." Roman replied, the venom clearly dripping from his voice. Rio opened her mouth to at least try and say something nice, but Peter interrupted to shake Roman's hand.

"Hello sir, we didn't meet yet. I'm Peter Parker, sir." Roman was taken aback by all this politeness. "Oh hello, Roman Castevet. Nice to meet you, Peter." He finally managed to say and Peter started to tell a tall tale about school, throwing in a few sound effects here and there. Rio bit her lip to keep herself from laughing. Peter's innocence and Roman's inability to deal with it, were a delight to watch. Finally, after Peter's third story, Roman managed to excuse himself. To 'help out the hostess'. Rio didn't believe it for one second.

Roman found Pepper in the kitchen, laying the last hand on the turkey. He helped her lifting the large oven dish onto the kitchen counter. "Ah thanks, Roman, I was worried for a second there." Pepper joked. Roman chuckled some. "No problem, miss Potts, it's in my nature, after all." He quipped back.

Then he cleared his throat and sat down on a nearby chair. "It's quite magnanimous of you, I have to say, I wouldn't be able to do the same." He said, doing his best to sound casual. Pepper looked up from the turkey with a frown. "What do you mean?" Roman shifted in his seat for a moment. "Well, about miss Taylor and mister Stark. Their little fling. It doesn't seem to bother you. Nor does it bother Timothy. I think it's wonderful that you are all so open and flexible." Pepper's jaw dropped for a moment. Roman thought that he hit jackpot, but now Pepper started to giggle. "Tony and Rio? No, not in a million years. I'm honestly a little offended that you'd even think of it." Roman tilted his head. "Why are you so sure that I'm wrong? Look at them. Laughing together."

For a moment, he nodded into the direction of the living room. Pepper and Roman were able to see Rio and Tony from the door opening, talking and laughing with two other guests that were just out of frame. "Does that not look like two lovers to you?" He asked her innocently and smirked to himself when he saw doubt come over Pepper's face. He stood up with a smile. "Oh well, you're probably right, they'd tell you if any funny business was going on." When he left the kitchen, with some plates to set the table, there was a smug grin stuck on his face.

"Sir, I need to speak to you." JARVIS's voice sounded from the ceiling. Roman almost dropped the plates that he was holding. He regrouped and started to set the table.

"Bad timing, JARVIS, the turkey is being brought out now. Later, 'kay?" Tony told him but JARVIS pressed on. "It's quite urgent I'm afraid, sir. I've left a message for you in your study." Now Tony frowned. If it was so urgent, then why didn't JARVIS just say it? But when he saw Pepper come out of the kitchen with a look as black as thunder on her face, he got worried and rushed to her side. He forgot about JARVIS's message while he did so.

"Lemme help, Pep, here you are." He said as he helped her put the oven dish with the turkey on the table. "I'm fine, Tony." She said through clenched teeth. "What's the matter?" He softly asked her, but Pepper kept avoiding his eyes. "Can you grab the carving knife please? I left it in the kitchen." Tony hurried off to the kitchen to look for the knife. "Thank god you did, or it'd be in my ribs by now." He mumbled. Roman appeared in the kitchen as well and grabbed some napkins.

"Your new invention sounds promising, mister Stark. No wonder you're so absentminded." He told Tony with a fake smile. Tony frowned. "How do you…" Roman held up his hands. "No funny business, I just overheard your lovely assistant talking with miss Romanov. Russian, did I get that right?"

"That's right." Tony answered, tilting his head a bit in suspicion.

"Well, that's probably just fine and dandy, no doubt that you trust them both completely." Roman concluded and took the napkins into the dining room. After a while, Rio went to the kitchen after excusing herself. And again Roman was there. "Miss Taylor, I have to say that…" He started, but Rio turned around and interrupted him.

"I know what you're doing."

"I was getting some more water for the table, miss Taylor."

Rio scoffed and started to walk towards him. "Cut the bull. I know what you told Tony. You're trying to pretend that I'm giving info to Natasha." Roman smirked. "Oh I didn't mean anything by that. I'm sure it's just a misunderstanding."

"Yeah, I'll bet. Like telling Pepper that me and Tony are fooling around? What the fuck is your problem?" She hissed, coming closer.

Roman walked backwards and felt the kitchen counter in his back. How did she know? That weird computer...maybe he spilled the beans, Roman thought. But he would turn this around in his advantage.

"Just make sure I don't make this Timothy's problem, you little hussy!" He said softly, the volume of his voice a mere whisper as he narrowed his eyes at her. All friendliness disappeared from his face now, there was only hate left. When Rio just glared, he continued. "He won't believe you. Or Stark. Or that silly program, for that matter. I made sure of that. So don't you dare try and 'reveal' me or whatever, for it will not work. Stay on my good side. And I might let you keep him. But if I told him that you tried to seduce me…who would he believe?" The smugness on his face enraged Rio to no end. But then she smirked.

"You think I'd do that? Seduce you? Maybe I would. But I bet you'd beg for more." Rio said in a seductive tone, stepping even closer. They were practically nose to nose now. "I could ride you at a gallop until your legs buckled and your eyes rolled up. I've got muscles you've never even dreamed of. I could squeeze you until you popped like warm champagne and you'd beg me to hurt you just a little bit more. And you know why I don't?" Rio brought her face even closer to Roman's face, as if she was going to kiss him. He stood frozen, completely thrown off and utterly conflicted. He wanted her, that much was clear. Just before their lips touched, Rio started to chuckle. "Because it's wrong." She said and did her best to look serious. Then she smirked and walked off.

"Ah Dexter, good timing, sit down! You too, father." Tony said cheerfully, trying to make up for Pepper's bad mood. Rio felt a little victorious over how she just handled the situation, but she hoped that Pepper would know better and rise about her doubts. It was painful to see her friend mistrust her and Tony. Roman sat across from Rio, masking his true mood. "Great, great," Tony continued, "So, turkey all around, I'm thinking? Thanks Pep, for the wonderful bird, thankful for that. Let's see, thankful for such a trusting girlfriend…for my assistant, whom I'd never do, cause come on…geek much?" He rattled on and Rio shook her head. He had too much to drink. Pepper looked at Rio and back to Tony and shook her head as well, as if she tried to shake a bad memory.

"Alright, lemme do it. Sit down, Tony." Rio told him and Steve pulled the man to his seat gently, but with a certain determination. "Thanks Steve." Rio said and started to carve and pass out the turkey. Once they were all served, Peter stood up, holding a glass of soda.

"I wanna say thank you, mister Stark! For letting me and aunt May be here, cause it means a lot. Thank you, aunt May, for coming with me today. I wanna say thank you, uncle Ben, wherever you are. We wish you could have been here with us."

The rest of the table went silent in respect and Tony slapped Peter's back a few times when he sat back down. "He'd be proud, kid." He said in a voice that was thick with pain. "That was beautiful, Peter." May agreed and wiped a few tears from her face.

"Peter lost his uncle a while back." Rio said softly to Timothy, since he was a little lost on the situation. "I am sorry for your loss, Peter, your uncle sounds like he was a wonderful man."

"Thank you, sir, you remind me of him. It was important to him to do the right thing. That's why I'm Spiderman! Helping out the community!" Peter said proudly and Timothy smiled at him. Tony groaned. "Peter?"

"Yes mister Stark, sir?

"Stop telling people you're Spiderman!" The table erupted in laughter.


	7. Chapter 7 - Past Hauntings

Rio moaned in frustration, she could feel that she wasn't able to move her arms or legs. Something heavy was sitting on her chest. On top of that, her arms and feet were shackled down with handcuffs. Where was she? Why was she here? And what was this thing on top of her? It was dark, very dark. Somewhere in this space, candles were lit. A faint glow of the fire was seen jumping off the walls. But it wasn't enough to illuminate the room enough and make out where she was.

"N-No….G-Get off!" Rio faintly murmured, using her shoulders to sort of set herself off from the floor. The figure moved around and the eerie sound filling her ears told Rio that the figure was laughing at her. It opened its maw to speak and the sound caused her skin to crawl, goose bumps to break out all over her body.

"Weak girl…."

"N-No!" The girl now said a bit more forcefully. Her throat hurt. But it wasn't from screaming. Or was it? She notice her throat was dry too, as if it had been hours since her last glass of water.

"Weak girl!" The being rasped, raising its voice now. "You think you can defeat me! That you have real power! You have nothing! You are nothing!" It growled and placed an ice-cold hand on her neck. The skin, if you could call that cracked and wrinkled mass skin, was pitch black. Rio's eyes adjusted to the dark a bit more and she could faintly make out little red eyes, staring at her. The hand wrapped itself around her throat and squeezed. Not hard. It wasn't meant as a gesture to hurt her. It was meant to assert dominance. To show her that it was in control and not her.

"I have no real power?" Rio asked, scoffing at the words. She knew this voice. Why did she know this voice? A memory tried to come to mind but it floated away before Rio could reach it. "I helped fight gods, little creature! That's right! Gods! The god of Mischief himself tried to take over New York and I was right beside Tony to stop it. The power of Yggdrasil flows through me! You think I can't handle something as insignificant as you?"

The power of Yggdrasil….what did that even mean? Rio didn't know. But she knew that it was right to say it. To throw it into this demon's face. By now, she figured that what it was, sitting on top of her. A demon.

"You underestimate me, little girl! I know who you are, who you truly are…..Kara Black!"

The beast roared and squeezed her neck a little tighter. A knot tied itself in Rio's stomach when the meaning of these words hit her brain. Kara…Black….

"No, you can't know that!" She panted, struggling for air by now. How did this thing know her real name? Nobody knew her real name, not even Tony! And he could never find out! That it was all a lie. All a story.

"But I do know that! And I am going to take you down, Kara Black! I will take you down!" The creature squealed and rasped a throaty laugh, throwing its head back in delight. As he let out this godawful sound, Rio raised her voice and shouted her head off.

"NOOOOOOO!"

"Rio, Rio, wake up!" Two hands grabbed her by her shoulders and shook her. Then suddenly it was like Rio was pulled inside this cone shaped tunnel and snapped back to reality.

Rio was laying in bed, Timothy right next to her, grabbing her shoulders to wake her up. "Rio, wake up! Wake up!" He said in a slightly raised voice.

"Stop, stop, I'm up!" The girl groaned, as she grabbed her painful head with her right hand. "Ugh….it was just a dream…it was so real…" She murmured, squeezing her eyes shut.

"What did you dream about, my love?" Timothy asked her softly, as he gently laid her back on her bed and dabbed her forehead with a wet wash cloth. He had some in the drawer of his nightstand and he always had a glass of cold water next to his bed, for if he got thirsty during the night.

Rio smiled up at him, enjoying this tender treatment, despite her worries and hardships. She let out small moans of delight, of feeling the cool cloth on her damp and heated forehead.

"Oh, it was nothing special, just some…monster chasing me. That's all." She twisted the truth a little, so she wouldn't have to explain the exchange between her and the demon. How could she ever tell Timothy the truth? How could she ever tell anyone?

The Monsignor narrowed his eyes at her, worry in his eyes. Was she telling him the truth? And why was he doubting her in the first place? He couldn't put his finger on it, but something inside of him said that she was lying. If she wasn't going to be truthful, then there was no point pressing the matter any further, he figured.

"Poor thing, lets cuddle up so you won't feel alone." He said in a whisper and held her. Rio didn't protest, she was far too tired to point out that she was no damsel in distress. On top of that she was still very afraid of what the dream might mean.

The next morning Timothy and Rio joined Pepper and Tony for breakfast. Rio caught Pepper and Tony exchanging glances to one another and got more jumpy by the minute. "Ok, what's up, you two are getting on my last nerve." She suddenly blurted out. Her disturbed sleep was already disrupting her day, wonderful. She couldn't wait to go back to bed.

Again Pepper and Tony exchanged one of their looks and Timothy grabbed Rio's hand, gently squeezing it. He smiled at her, to encourage her a bit. She sent a weak smile back but then turned to Tony and Pepper again. "So?"

"Rio, we love you and we're very delighted that you're here, you know that." Pepper started, a little awkward. "But not so much that we want to extend this." Tony added, helpful as always.

Rio got annoyed. "So you're kicking us out, that's just fucking great! You know my apartment is too small for me and Tim! And my sublet isn't anywhere close to being done! You two are something else, you know that?"

Pepper averted her gaze and Rio saw it. The reason Pepper wanted them to leave. Pepper wanted her gone because of Tony. She was afraid that Roman was right and Rio and Tony were involved. Rio swallowed hard and looked down. One of her closest and dearest friends mistrusted her.

"Dexter? Calm down, okay?" Tony asked her. "We don't want you gone at all and we'd never kick you out. The floor under this one is almost done, me and Pep wanted to ask you and Tim if you wanted to move in there, together." He explained calmly. "You can forget about that dreary little room of yours and you'll still be very close to us. We can have breakfast every morning, if you'd like. It's really not about that. We wanted to give you and Tim the chance to live together."

"Is that all you want?" Rio asked, a little sharp, narrowing her eyes at Pepper. But Pepper avoided her gaze and kept staring at her plate.

"Sir, there is someone at the door." JARVIS intervened before Tony could interject and Pepper shot up. "I'll get it." She muttered almost inaudible and rushed out of the room.

"You're welcome." Tony said firmly, raising his brow at Rio. She bowed her head and frowned. He was right, she was being ungrateful. "I'm sorry. Thank you. I'd love to. We'd love to. Right, Tim?" She said softly and looked at Timothy, who had been silent up to this point.

"Well, it's a big step and we're not married, so I'm not sure if…" He said under his breath, not looking at Rio. At this point the girl got so annoyed that she slammed her fork on the table with a grunt of frustration. "This again? Who says we have to get married to…."

She was interrupted by a voice that called out to her in a thick southern accent.

"Kara? Kara! Oh my dear lord, here she is!"

With a look of pure horror, Rio turned around to face where the sound was coming from. Her mother was standing in the room, with her sister and father close behind.

"What the fuck are you doing here?" Rio asked, her tone menacing, afraid, like she was a caged animal, threatened to be hurt. Slowly she got up, clenching her knife in her fist, turning her knuckles red and white.

"Kara?" Timothy repeated, thinking it was strange that this woman called Rio by that name.

"Look at her, Calvin, there she is!" The woman repeated, looking back at her husband. Her husband nodded slowly, taking in the fact that his long lost daughter was sitting at the table in front of him. "That she is, Harlene. That she is." He muttered softly, still not taking his eyes off of Rio.

The blonde girl that was with them started to cry and clung to her father for support. "There, there, Lacy, don't cry! Kara's gonna come back with us, 'kay? I'm sure she will!"

"The fuck I am!" Rio shouted at them and glared at Pepper. "Why did you let them in?!" She knew she was being unreasonable, but in this moment she hated Pepper even more. Not only for distrusting her and Tony, but because she had been the one to let her old life seep into her new life. Despite the fact that Pepper had no idea of her past.

Lacy cried even harder hearing this and her father hugged her tight, softly whispering consoling words. "Don't talk to us that way, Kara. Your father and I don't like it one bit!" Her mother corrected her. Rio was ready to flip a table at this point.

"Don't fucking tell me what to do! You couldn't make me do anything back then and you sure as hell can't do it now!" She shouted at her mother. "Dear lord in heaven, forgive this child for she knows not what she does." Her father muffled, making a cross in the air with his fingers.

"I know exactly what I'm doing, I'm telling you to get the fuck out! Out of my life! Out of this house! Forever!" Rio fired back, heaving and gasping for air. Getting so worked up caused her to plunge right into a panic attack. Timothy sat her down on her chair and tried to calm her down. "There, there, relax, okay? It's going to be alright, I'm here with you."

Tony took the opportunity to introduce himself to the family. He shook hands with them all and they reluctantly shook his back. "Hey, Tony Stark, nice to meet you. Hello. Tony Stark. Say, why don't we go in the other room, have a drink. Dexter here can calm down and then we can all discuss it, okay? Pepper will show you the way. Right, Pep?" He suggested, looking at Pepper for confirmation.

"Of course, this way. I'm Virginia Potts, nice to meet you all." Pepper took the lead and gave Tony a slight nod, as to say that it would be a good idea to stay with Rio. Timothy was having no luck in calming her down, it seemed.

"I want them out. Now!" Rio panted between gasps, angry tears pouring out of her eyes. "I won't talk to them! I won't!"

"Dex, you don't have to do anything you don't want to." Tony softly told her, putting a hand on her shoulder. "But I think that telling them calmly that they aren't welcome in your life will do more than what you're doing right now."

The calm tone he used made Rio's panic disappear and she started to breath in a steady pace again, instead of her irregular heaving she was doing before. When she finally calmed down, she nodded, wiping the tears from her cheeks.

"Tony, I'm sorry. I lied to you. To you too, Tim." She told both men, new tears starting to fall. Tony saw that Timothy was angered, but he just shrugged. "I'm sure you had your reasons. When you are ready to tell me, tell me. Do you want to be alone with them, or do you want us to stay?"

"I want you all to stay. All of you." Rio quickly replied. She was so thankful that whatever truth was about to come didn't seem to matter to Tony, but she could feel that Timothy was less prone on forgiving her beforehand and she needed all the support in the world right now.

"Tim, please say something?" She almost begged the man, but he averted his gaze. "I want to hear what they have to say." He replied without looking at her. "Nice going, jerk." Tony muttered under his breath as he helped Rio up and she couldn't help but to chuckle at his response. Even though he knew that she lied, he was her friend. He didn't treat her a smidge differently, while Timothy got so distant without hearing her out.

As they shuffled into the living room, they saw Pepper sitting in one of the lazy chairs. The family was sitting on the couch, stiff and out of place. Lacy was gawking around with her mouth open, until her mother nudged her with her elbow. "Lacy! Cut that out, it ain't proper!" Harlene hissed at her softly. Tony grinned. "Oh, that's alright, the kid is probably taking it all in, maybe walk in big sister's shoes one day. Being a scientist and whatnot?"

Rio closed her eyes in frustration. Oh no.

"A scientist? Kara! Aren't ya ashamed! The daughter of a reverend! A scientist! It's a direct offense to God!" Her father started to preach, standing up and wagging his finger at the girl. "Sit down." Rio said shortly. Her firm look and lack of hysteria was new to her father and he said down as his jaw dropped.

"The daughter of a reverend? You never told me that?" Timothy mentioned and extended his hand to Calvin. "Nice to meet you, sir, I am Monsignor Timothy Howard."

"Calvin Black, nice to meet ya. Monsignor, ya say? I take it your not here to bless our Kara." He answered reluctantly, taking him in with his eyes.

"I-I…." Timothy started to stammer but Rio took over. "Tim is my boyfriend. Aren't ya proud, pops? I'm fucking a holy man." She told them, a bit of glee in her voice. She almost sounded proud, Timothy noticed to his disdain. Tony noticed how she started to talk like them, after spending mere minutes in the same room.

Her parents gasped and her mother quickly covered Lacy's ears. "Kara! Mind your tongue, young lady!" Her father growled. "Or I'll…"

"Or you'll what? Come at me, see what happens." Rio threw back, unimpressed. "This ain't hard, pop. I'm not coming back. Nothing even close to that. I don't care you came all the way from Dallas, I don't care how long your plane ride was, how long the cab ride was, I am NOT coming back. You can't make me."

"Why did you lie about your name? Kara Black? I take it that is your real name?" Timothy asked her, he couldn't bear not knowing the answer to this question.

"Cause I didn't want them to find me. I closed that chapter a long time ago." Rio answered. "And I'm sorry. But I couldn't risk it. You don't know what they put me through."

The Monsignor nodded. This was acceptable. Even though another question popped up in his mind, it wasn't appropriate to ask it right now.

"But you could have told me. I would have understood." He fired back, deciding that it still wasn't right what she did. She lectured him for doing right and wrong and now this?

Rio glared at him. "Would you? Or would you have judged me again? All I do in your eyes is wrong, Tim!"

JARVIS announced another guest and Pepper quickly went to let the new guest in. As Rio and Timothy were arguing and Rio's parents were trying to argue with her as well, Roman stepped into the room, smirking to himself.

"Ah, you have company. Forgive my disturbance. Timothy, my son, I wanted your opinion on something. I can come back some other time though." He smugly stated.

"Nonsense, you two do your business. Reverend Calvin Black, sir. Father of Kara here. Although it seems she told you people that her name is Rio for some reason!" Calvin stated as he rose to shake Roman's hand.

"Reverend Black, it is so good to meet you." Roman exclaimed in a faux-happy manner. Then he grinned at Rio. "Kara Black, is it then? Nice to meet you."

Rio stood up and slapped him across his face.

"You fucking asshole!"


	8. Chapter 8 - Sit and wait

"Rio! What is wrong with you!" Timothy bellowed in response to Rio's actions. Tony grabbed hold of her from behind when he noticed this was going in the wrong direction. Rio struggled to break free, most likely to attack Roman again.

"That motherfucker brought them here! He came to me in my dream! He did this!" She shouted, beads of sweat starting to roll from her forehead and tears rolling over her cheeks.

"I-I, miss Taylor, I-I don't know what you mean, this is the first time I'm meeting your parents." Roman stammered, grabbing his hurt cheek in shock. "Please, calm down, I don't want you worked up like this."

"Calm down, Dexter!" Tony yelled and pulled her towards him. "Hey! Hey! Look at me! Look at me!" He said forcefully as he grabbed her shoulders firmly, forcing her to look into his eyes. "Calm. Down. This is not helping! You need to calm down and take a seat and then take a breath, okay?"

Rio's breath became regular again and she nodded, telling Tony without words that he was right and that she would indeed calm down. Tony nodded too and sat her down in a nearby chair. Then he stood in front of her like some bodyguard that was ready to strike at anyone that wanted to hurt her.

"Hey all. I let myself in." A voice suddenly sounded and Natasha made herself known. "I'd thought it best not to disturb, sir." JARVIS explained, when Tony opened his mouth, to ask why JARVIS didn't warn them.

"So. Your real family." The red-haired spy addressed her friend. She frowned, a look of sympathy came over her. "I'm sorry that they're barging in like this. It's not right."

Calvin stood up and wagged his finger at Natasha. "Now see here, missy! I don't know who you are and why you're here but we are Kara's family! We have the right to barge in any day we want!"

Natasha gave him the glance over, slowly. Slow enough to make the man obviously uncomfortable. Under her willing eyes, the man sat back down and cleared his throat.

"No, you don't. RIO banned you all out of her life for a reason. And she does not like the fact that you're here. So no. You have zero rights in this house. Now, why don't you start by telling us how you found her." Natasha finally concluded as she crossed her arms over her chest.

Rio was touched. Her friend asked no questions, kept calling her by the name she picked for herself and told her parents that they were to explain herself after this rude entry.

"We got a letter. From miss Potts here, to tell us that Kara lived with her. That she wanted us to find her!" Harlene blurted out, crying heavily now.

"I knew it! You want me out of this house! Away from Tony!" Rio growled. Tony took a deep breath.

"Dexter? Pepper didn't send that letter. You know that. I know that. We all know that. This is someone else, trying to get us to fight. Do you agree?" Pepper nodded, teary-eyed. "I didn't send it, Rio."

"No Tony! She thinks you and me are fucking! Don't you see?" Rio raged on, jumping up from her seat and pacing back and forth. Meanwhile Timothy did his best to calm down mrs. Black.

"Rio, why don't you come and comfort your mother? I think she can use it." He said softly, extending his hand to her. He still thought that reconciliation was possible.

To Tony's amazement, Rio accepted the hand and hugged her mother. "Stop crying, mom. Please." Rio said through her own tears. Her mother just clung to her for dear life.

"Sir, we have enough rooms here, if Rio consents, you can stay the night." Tony told Calvin, who took a deep breath to think it over. "We are here to take Kara home, just like your wife here promised." He finally stated.

"Tony and I are not married, sir. And I'm afraid that I did not send you that letter. I had no idea that Rio…ehm…." Pepper spoke up, swallowing hard when she did not know how to finish that sentence. She didn't know Rio had a family? She had no idea Rio had a secret past? Either way it sounded rather harsh and she realized that she was on thin ice to begin with.

"Not married?! But you're living together! It's a disgrace in the eyes of the Lord!" Calvin bellowed, doing his signature finger-wag again. Tony just scoffed and smirked.

"Mom, say something! He can't talk to us like that!" Rio urged her mother, but she just averted her gaze. She would never go against her husband.

But Tony wasn't impressed. "I care exactly nothing." He said in his usual calm manor. "You don't come into my house, tell my girlfriend that she's a sinner and that my assistant is an object you can just take when you feel like it. You are a guest and you will behave that way. If you can't, then you can leave the exact way you came in. Is that clear?"

Roman stood between them with his hands up, his typical condescending tone very present in his words. "Alright, alright, let's just all relax, shall we? Somehow this letter found Kara's real family. They want to take her home, regardless of what she put them through. I think that deserves some praise and at least a chance to hear them out, hmm?"

"You don't call me that! It's Rio to you! And you know nothing of my life so you don't get to judge, got it?" Rio shrieked. Timothy frowned. "It would help if you would tell us, Kara. Rio." He changed to her other name real fast when Rio shot him a glare.

"You wanna know? Sure, I'll tell ya! I got an abortion! I got pregnant and they wanted me to have it! I said no and that was my fucking right! I got that abortion and my mother said to me: if you go and sin against God, then don't even think of coming back. Remember mom, that you said that to me? Well, you got what you wanted, didn't you?"

"We're willing to forgive you for that, Kara! If you only repent and ask for forgiveness, then we're willing to do the same! To heir is human, to forgive divine!" The elder blonde-haired lady told her daughter. She looked nothing like Rio, Timothy noticed. She was firm and short, kind of like her other daughter. Rio inherited her length from her father, definitely.

"I'm not asking to be forgiven. I'm not." She said with a tensed jaw, rubbing the palms of her hands on her trousers, most likely to rub the sweat off.

"Rio…an abortion…that's…not nothing.." Timothy said carefully and regretted it the second she laid eyes on him.

"You finally have your proof, don't you. That I'm no good. Now someone else finally confirmed it. And surprise! They're my parents! Well, you know what? I had enough of your judgement, your looks, your condescending little remarks to bring me down. When you came here, you asked me if I'd still have you. But that was never on the table, was it? I've always wanted you. The question was and is…will you have me? In all my sinning ways?" She ranted to Timothy.

He was being put on the spot, someone talked back to him and that someone was a woman. That was not something he was about to tolerate, not while Roman watched.

"And why do you want me? Is it love or is it to piss off your father? Do you actually care or are you just playing out some little fantasy?" He fired back, sounding snide. The temperature in the room plummeted to below zero within seconds. Knowing how much he fucked up, Timothy cleared his throat and adjusted his collar.

"Rio, I did not mean that and…." He started to correct himself. But Rio walked off. No struggle, no backtalk. She was done. Tony sighed deeply when he heard the front door slam.

"You handled that well, father Howard." He said mockingly and rolled his eyes when the Monsignor rushed off towards his bedroom. "Wonderful. Now he gets sensitive. I didn't even get to finish my breakfast." Tony muttered. Pepper took charge of the situation and offered to book a hotel nearby, for the Black family. They reluctantly agreed. She had a worried frown on her face, while calling the hotel. It started to rain outside.

Nobody had seen Roman sneak off, except for Natasha. She followed him into the hallway and pressed herself against him, as if she was going to seduce him. He looked shocked and thrown off, which is exactly where the spy wanted him.

"M-Miss Romanov! I-I'm flattered…but…but…" Roman started to protest weakly, but Natasha smirked at him. "And yet your body deceives you, father Castevet. As it always does. I knew you were watching us, that night on Halloween. You naughty boy." She said in her hoarse voice and leaned forward, almost kissing him. She looked at his mouth and stopped just before their lips touched. "You were just dying to dive in, weren't you? Lose yourself in our bodies. Did you like it? Seeing me break Rio…with just my tongue and a toy?" With a lustful moan, the woman licked over Roman's lips and started to giggle when she felt him gasp for air and his manhood swelled against her hip.

Roman forcefully pushed her back with a glare, but it only made the look in her eyes more intense, as if she was provoking him to lose himself in her. "What's wrong? Can't shake that image, huh? It's what you boys despise so much. You want to make her kneel, make her obey…and I can actually do it. A woman."

"I am looking out for Timothy's well-being and I assure you that is all, miss Romanov. You and Rio may think that the whole world is yours because you're willing to give yourself to whatever body walks by, but perhaps Timothy and I prefer more class. Ever thought of that?"

"Class? So that's why you told Pepper that Tony and Rio were screwing around? Or that I'm collecting information about his latest invention?" She asked, pretending to be all girly and happy about it. The look in her eyes made her look deranged. It was all part of her plan to make Roman feel extremely awkward.

"I have no idea what you're talking about. It was all a simple misunderstanding, I'm sure. If I see something that has to be named, I do it. That's all. Little miss Black shouldn't have lied to her lover about her past." Roman fired back, tilting his head with a smug look.

"Aaah, there we are. You sent the letter. Not Pepper. Mrs. Black had it and put it down when Pepper was calling the hotel. I grabbed it and put it in my purse. I'm going to compare the handwriting to that of Pepper's and see what's what. I'm sure I can find your handwriting too, even if you won't provide me with a sample. Although, not providing me with a sample will probably send a clear signal to the others, won't it?" Natasha whispered, clutching her purse in her hands.

Roman was taken back for a few moments, but then an eerie look came over him. It was almost as if he was scanning her mind and for the first time Natasha was the one that started to feel uncomfortable, out of place.

"Dreykov's daughter, Sao Paulo, the hospital fire….Are those things that they know? That they could 'get over'? " Roman growled, his voice changing into something other than human. "You lie and kill in the service of liars and killers. You pretend to be separate, to have your own code. Something that makes up for the horrors. But they are a part of you, and they will never go away. Want to reveal me? Go ahead. I'll take another form and come back to haunt them once more. Take out that letter and show it to me."

Natasha's cold demeanour started to break more and more and with a trembling hand, she took out the letter they addressed earlier. Roman kept staring into her eyes and grabbed her throat. He squeezed it lightly, just to show that he was in control. Natasha felt a cold surge through her, as if his hand were made of ice. "I could end you right now. Right here. I could make them forget about you. I could make them hate you. You can't hide behind another form. I can. Do not cross me, girl. Stay out of my way. Break Rio's heart and leave her life by choice, before I take that choice away."

Suddenly heat was spreading and it took Natasha a few moments to realize that the letter was on fire in her hands and burning her skin. Quickly she dropped it to the ground where it disappeared, leaving her without any evidence for her claim that Roman was not to be trusted.

"Go home. If you have it. Then you may eat and sleep. Tomorrow, you are going to tell Rio that you are something of her past, understood?" Roman hissed at her, squeezing her throat tighter and tighter. When Natasha's jaw dropped in horror, he let go with a sneer. Quickly, the spy rushed out of Tony's apartment.

Roman found Timothy's bedroom and knocked before coming in. "My son. This must have been very hard for you." He said softly, when he saw the younger man sit on the bed with his head in his hands.

"I fail her over and over, Roman. This was hard on her, not on me. I-I have to go out and look for her! She's out there, all alone! Will you help me, please?" Timothy pleaded with him.

Roman sighed and put his hand on his shoulder. "Are you sure? Is it time for a clean break perhaps? You can focus on the church and she can focus on repairing this rift with her family."

"No. I won't lose her. Not again. Help me find her." Timothy said soft but firm. He stood up and turned to Roman. "Will you help me? Or I can maybe show you to the door?" Roman noticed the hint of forcefulness. Timothy was telling him to get in or get out. He smiled weakly. "I'll help you, my son."

Together they found Tony, who glared at the both of them. "Tony, Rio told me once that you were able to track her mobile device, is that correct?" Timothy asked them softly, realizing that he had to be very humble now.

"Yeah. Why?"

"I want to…show her I care. A grand gesture, if you will." The Monsignor explained himself. Tony sighed and got his tablet out. He punched in a few things and then frowned.

"Yeah, maybe just wait this one out, pall. Trust me." Tony stated, not even comprehending that Timothy pulled the tablet out of his hands and looked at the address he found. He planted it back in Tony's hands and grabbed his coat.

"She's with Barnes. Come on." He growled at Roman.


	9. Chapter 9 - The power of goodbye

"Hey, Tim! Come on, don't do this man!" Tony said in a raised voice, following the two holy men to the door. But they refused to listen to him and left with a determined look on their faces. Tony sighed deeply. What had they gotten themselves into? He sat down on a nearby chair and rubbed his temples.

Pepper walked up to him and knelt beside him, wrapping her arms around his shoulders. "The Black family left to their hotel." She said in a soft manner. "I hope they'll leave without upsetting Rio more."

"Pep, why did you ask me to offer the floor beneath us to Rio?" Tony asked her as he looked up, staring into her eyes intently. Pepper averted her gaze. "We discussed that. To give them their own space."

"See, the thing is…I don't believe you. Not when you can't look at me." He threw back and tilted his head. Virginia carefully looked at him she let out a sob. "Tony, I'm sorry! But you're always with her! You are the only one that can calm her down when she's upset! What would you think?!"

"I'd think nothing of it, because I trust you!" Tony bellowed, causing Pepper to turn away from him, to hide the tears that ran down her cheeks. "Why don't you trust me, Pep? What did he say to you that was so convincing? Cause I know it was Roman that planted this idea in your head! When Rio accused you of sending that letter, I instantly knew that you didn't, I didn't even have to ask!"

"I'm scared, Tony. She's a beautiful girl. Younger than me. She understands you. I'm afraid that she knows you better than I do." Pepper confessed through her tears. Tony shook his head and wrapped his arms around her from behind. "I'm going to prove to you that you are everything to me. Follow me." Pepper nodded, wiping the tears from her cheeks.

Across town, in a small building in some shady neighborhood, Monsignor Howard banged on the door of apartment 5C, demanding access.

"Barnes! I know you are in there! Open this door at once!" He bellowed, but turned silent when he heard some movement inside. "Do you think he'll open?" The man asked Roman, who shrugged.

The door opened and James Barns eyed the men up and down, with a glare. He was naked, except for a towel around his waste. His chest was still dripping wet, as was his hair.

"You're here for Rio." He stated. Not a question, not an accusation. A fact stated with a stoic face. But then there was a smirk. He opened the door further, so they could see into this apartment. It was a simple interior with just the bare necessities. Against the far right wall, stood a large bed with a sleeping red-haired girl in it.

"You want to wake her up or should I?" He asked Timothy with a wink.

Without asking a question, Timothy punched Bucky, who stumbled backwards against a little table. It fell over and the sound woke Rio up. "Wha…what happened…Tim!" She sleepily asked before Timothy punched him again, waking her up in an instant. She jumped out of bed and threw herself between them. "Stop it! You are two grown up men! Act like it!"

Bucky rubbed his face, where he got punched, glaring at the Monsignor. The Monsignor scoffed and held his painful fist. "After that display earlier, you want to talk about being childish?"

"Don't even with me!" She warned him. "And he -goes-. I won't talk to you while he's still here." Rio continued, pointing at Roman.

"I do wish you'd start trusting me, miss Black." Roman replied to this, pretending his feelings were hurt. But on the inside he was enjoying all of this to the fullest. Rio completely ignored him, which unsettled him. But he knew his influence on Timothy was big enough.

"Roman, I appreciate your help. Can I come by the church tomorrow, to discuss what you wanted to ask about earlier?" Timothy asked him calmly. Roman frowned. So his influence was again weakened.

"If that is what you wish, my son. I'll see you tomorrow. Ta ta." He retorted, before taking his leave.

"I'm going to dry off. Keep it down, you two. I got neighbors." Bucky rumbled before heading for the bathroom to finish drying off and dressing himself.

"Why are you here?" Rio asked Timothy, her tone noticeably still upset. "Why am I here? I could ask you the same thing!" Timothy shot back, his face getting bright red. "You run to the man that is trying to steal you from me from day one and I find you showered and sleeping in his bed?!"

"I got wet because of the rain, asswipe! So I showered and then took a nap! I don't know if you noticed, but I didn't sleep so well last night!" Rio seethed, pacing back and forth. Timothy noticed that she was wearing one of Bucky's shirts. It enraged him even more. "Roman said that I should put an end to this! Give me one reason why I shouldn't listen to him!"

"Timothy please! Why are you listening to him in the first place? You don't even know him! You know me!" Rio shouted, tears in her eyes from frustration.

"Stop making this about Roman! I have a mind of my own, you know? I am able to see and judge things by myself!" Timothy spat back, pacing around the room. "Are you sure about that?" Rio asked him in a snide tone. "Cause then you wouldn't believe in that fairy-tale book, if you ask me!"

"It sure turns you on, doesn't it? You probably only want me because I'm a priest! Have you fucked Roman already? Or maybe he said no and that's why you hate him so much!"

Rio stared at him for a few moments and turned around with a sob, shaking her head. "Please just go." Timothy stood there, shaking in anger, realizing he had just made a very big mistake. "I loved you. For you. I did." She whispered and Timothy's face fell into an expression of pain.

"What do you mean, you loved me? Y-You still love me. I know you do." He answered in a small voice, the desperation dripping from his words.

"Why don't you ask Roman? I am sure he has an opinion on that too. And you believe him over me, so what….never mind. Don't bother trying anymore. Just don't bother anymore." The girl mumbled and walked out of the room, leaving Timothy with a stone in his stomach.

He stood there for minutes, hours, he had no idea. Time seemed to have stopped. There was only pain. The pain of losing the one thing that had kept him going all this time. He only realized it now that she was gone. And what was their fight about in the first place? He hadn't been supportive. Pepper, Tony and Natasha never accused her of anything. He never even took her side.

"I'm singing in a night club tonight. Charity event." Rio said in a small voice. She appeared again, dressed in her own clothes. "You can come by. If you want to show that you mean it. That you want me for me. If not then…I don't know."

Another fight ensued and Rio fled the apartment, refusing to tell Timothy where she was going. All he got was the name and address of the event and the statement that he could come and support her, if that's what he really wanted. To seek at least some form of solace, Timothy sought out Roman, at the church. Later that day, while having dinner by himself at Stark Tower, he was pondering over everything that happened. What had they fought about, exactly? She asked him to come and watch her sing at a nightclub. It was a classy business, only the best of the best singers were invited to perform there and Rio was asked to open the evening with a song. And when Timothy was told of this and asked to come, he had expressed his disapproval for dressing up, parading around, all for a few rounds of applause. Rio was right, Roman did tell him all of this when they discussed the fact that Rio sang at clubs every now and then. When Roman said it, it all made so much sense, but now it all seemed trivial and useless. She sang at a club, it wasn't like she was sacrificing babies to the devil. Even if she did, he'd still love her, he was sure of that. Just when he decided to stop standing around, the door of the kitchen swung open and Tony Stark entered, Pepper close behind him.

"You are getting dressed and coming with us, right this instant!" He told Timothy forcefully, very unlike his usual poised self. Pepper did her best to defuse the situation.

"Tony, please, just calm down." She said in a hushed tone, sending Timothy a glare.

"Mister Stark, I eh.."

"I don't wanna hear it. That girl loves you. Somehow the two of us have to remind you of that every other week, cause you refuse to see it. She asked you one thing. I don't care if she broke up with you, I don't care if you broke up with her, I don't care if it brings forth the apocalypse! You are going to do that thing. Which means that you are getting dressed and you are coming with us, you have 10 minutes!"

Tony walked out of the room without another word and Pepper let out an exasperated sigh and rubbed her forehead.

"Miss Potts, surely you understand that…"

"Save it. Be ready in 10 minutes." She growled and followed Tony out of the room.

Timothy was taken aback by her short tone, he was used to more understanding and patience. But it seemed even Pepper Potts had a limit. With a frustrated sigh, he put on a tuxedo and decided to not wear the bowtie, since Rio once told him that she despised them. Within the set time limit, he sat down in the limousine and what followed was a very awkward car ride to the club.

"You look lovely, Pepper." He finally said, looking at her blue gown, which fitted her perfectly.

"Thank you." Pepper answered, giving him a blank stare, which made the whole situation more awkward. Tony merely looked at him and scoffed.

"I am sorry. I know I've said it a dozen times before, I'll probably say it a dozen times more. I do love her. I..perhaps it's best if I do not take you up on your offer, Tony. To rent the apartment below you

and Pepper. I cannot see Rio and I living together, not like this. I'd only hurt her more." Timothy told him with a deep sigh.

"So not only are you too 'pure' to go and see her perform without being told to, but now you are also going to crush her dream of living with you? Good call. Want to cancel Christmas while you're at it? Pagan holiday after all." Tony snidely remarked.

"Don't decide tonight, Timothy. Think about it." Pepper told him, with a little more kindness than before, gently putting her hand on his for a moment.

The car arrived at the club and the driver allowed them to get out before he went to park it. In front of the club, they saw Roman. He was looking quite lost in the sea of people dressed to the nines. When he saw Timothy, Tony and Pepper, he smiled relieved.

"Roman, I didn't expect you to be here." Timothy told him as he shook his hand. The other smiled at him and cupped his hand with his own.

"Our Rio performing, I wouldn't miss that, Timothy."

"I'm sure she's delighted to have you here." Pepper sneered and walked inside, Tony following close behind with a smirk. "Good to see you, pall." He told Roman with a wink and a tap against his arm.

"My presence is not wanted." Roman stated, swallowing hard. "Nonsense, let's go inside, before they won't let us in anymore." Timothy replied and did his best to sound cheerful. "I have to admit that I am a bit surprised, since you were so against the idea of Rio singing here." The holy man added carefully as they made their way into the building.

The beauty of the inside décor stopped the two men in their steps for a few moments. They entered in a lobby where their coats were taken and labelled, all the people working there dressed in black and white. Tables and chairs were stalled against the walls, so the crowd could sit and rest during the wait. The main room was even more beautiful, a large chandelier hanging from the ceiling and a stage with a large piano, the room filled with round tables and pretty white chairs. Large purple curtains were decorated with silver linings and the tables were decorated with white and purple table-clothes.

"I still think it's wrong to seek personal gain like this, but it seemed important to you and that is why I am here." Roman told Timothy, before they sat down with Pepper and Tony. Their drink order was taken by a waiter and soon the lights were dimmed and a man came on stage, explaining what the evening was about.

"I am pleased to announce that our first singer of this evening has asked us to look into a very worthy cause. There is a church here in New York that is struggling and we have decided to donate tonight's profits to that church, to help out, giving back to the community. Cause without the community, we wouldn't be here tonight. So thank you, Rio Taylor, for performing here tonight and for helping us pick a charity." He announced with a happy smile and waved his hand towards the side of the stage. Rio came onto the stage, in her deep purple gown, giving the crowd a small bow when they applauded her.

Timothy and Roman exchanged a look, Timothy felt deeply ashamed because he had no idea that tonight was a charity event for churches. And to top it off, Rio arranged the profits to go to Roman's

church. Roman gave him a weak smile but glared at Rio when he was sure that Timothy was no longer watching him.

"Thank you. I am dedicating this song to all the wonderful people that go to this particular church, because they are good and pure and have no judgment in their hearts." Rio murmured into the microphone and Timothy felt the need to roll his eyes at the amount of sarcasm that was heard in her tone.

The music started and the song sounded vaguely familiar to the Monsignor. Tony and Pepper both smiled wide, they knew exactly what song Rio was singing.

 _"Now I've heard there was a secret chord_

 _That David played, and it pleased the Lord_

 _But you don't really care for music, do you?_

 _It goes like this; the fourth, the fifth,_

 _The minor fall and the major lift,_

 _The baffled king composing "Hallelujah"_

 _Hallelujah, Hallelujah Hallelujah, Hallelujah"_

Rio walked to the side of the stage and looked Roman straight in the eye while singing her next verse.

 _"You say I took the name in vain, I don't even know the name._

 _But if I did, well really, what's it to you?_

 _There's a blaze of light in every word It doesn't matter what you heard._

 _The holy or the broken Hallelujah,_

 _Hallelujah, Hallelujah Hallelujah, Hallelujah"_

Now she turned to look at Timothy, her eyes stoic, her tone somehow colder than during the last verse. Timothy shifted in his seat uncomfortably, worried that this was it.

 _"I did my best, it wasn't much,_

 _I couldn't feel, so I tried to touch,_

 _I've told the truth, I didn't come to fool you._

 _And even though it all went wrong, I'll stand before the Lord of Song,_

 _With nothing on my tongue but Hallelujah,_

 _Hallelujah, Hallelujah Hallelujah, Hallelu- Hallelujah, Hallelujah Hallelujah, Hallelu- Hallelujah"_

The music subsided and the crowd applauded the beautiful performance. Rio took a quick bow but then hurried off stage, not wanting to answer any possible questions from the host. Soon she found the table where her friends were seated at. Timothy stood up and grabbed her hands in his.

"My love, that was beautiful. And to donate to Roman's church, I am so humbled and I deeply regret what happened today."

"Don't worry, Tim. I'm glad you're here. We'll talk later." Rio simply said and hugged him. She looked over Timothy's shoulder and stared Roman right in his eyes. Silently she mouthed a few words to him.

"It's on."


End file.
